D'KIRA
by Uchiha Vnie-chan
Summary: Side Story : Edge of Night /Di penghujung malam, bersama kalian. Aku akan selalu bahagia./ Sabtu yang mengantarkan kami pada hari minggu yang panjang. Ingin mengintip kisah kami? D'KIRA's friendship story.
1. Kepingan Mozaik

**D'KIRA © Uchiha Vnie-chan**

**.**

**.**

**Standard Disclaimer Applied**

**.**

**.**

**Rated : ****T**

**Genre****(s) : Friendship/Romance**

**.**

**Standard Straight Pairings**

**.**

**Warning : Alternative Universe, OOC**

**.**

**.**

**Kepingan Mozaik**

**.**

**.**

"D'KIRA, satu untuk selamanya. Friends forever..."

.

**Saat persahabatan semakin ****mengikat dalam atmosfir kehidupan...**

.

"Aku akan menjadi ketua osis."

"Sasuke! Kami pasti mendukungmu, mate! Ganbatte!"

"Tim Basket kita pasti menang!"

"Kau pikir untuk apa kita mati-matian latihan? Untuk dipermalukan di lapangan? Tidak akan pernah!"

"Shika, kau punya ide? Kurasa kita harus memilih strategi baru—cepat, tapi tepat sasaran."

.

**Dan seb****uah rasa bernama cinta, menodainya...**

.

"Aku tidak pernah jatuh cinta."

"Begitukah? Akan kubuat kau jatuh cinta padaku, Sasuke. Apapun caranya. Kita liat saja nanti."

"Sakura-chan, aku tahu aku salah—perasaan ini salah. Tapi aku tidak bisa menipu semua orang lebih lama lagi. Aku mencintaimu."

"Maaf, Naruto. Kau tahu aku tidak bisa..."

"Selamanya aku akan menunggu di sampingmu, berharap suatu saat kau akan melihatku sebagai seorang wanita, Naruto-kun."

"Bagaimana kalau kukatakan, aku jatuh cinta—padamu?"

"Aku tidak tahu kau pandai membuat lelucon, Sasuke. Ayolah, gurauanmu itu tidak lucu."

"Kalau aku serius?"

"Kau menyukai Gaara? Emeraldmu tidak bisa berdusta."

"Kau jatuh cinta pada Sasuke..."

"Tidak! Tidak mungkin aku jatuh cinta padanya!"

"Kau pikir kau pembohong ulung, Sakura?"

"Aku tidak mungkin, dan TIDAK AKAN PERNAH jatuh cinta pada orang sepertimu, Sasuke! Camkan itu!"

"Apa yang salah dengan jatuh cinta, pada sahabat?"

"Kau melihatku sebagai penggantinya—atau lebih parah, tempat pelampiasanmu. Aku lelah, Ino. Kau selalu menatapku, tapi dalam matamu itu hanya ada Sasuke!"

"Maafkan aku, Sai."

"Aku ada di sampingmu, untuk apa kau ulurkan tangan—dan hatimu pada yang lain?"

.

**Dan saat kartu-kartu rahasia itu mulai terungkap satu-per-satu...**

.

"Gaara! Ya Tuhan, apa yang terjadi padamu, Gaara?"

"Bantu dia. Bantu dia bangkit seperti dulu. Kumohon... Aku tak akan sanggup kehilangan adikku."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat seperti ini, Sai?"

"Shika! Kau tahu siapa yang menghancurkan program tim basket kita, 'kan? Jawab aku!"

"Dia, pengkhianat!"

"Bukan dia! Bukan dia pelakunya! Percayalah padaku, guys. Percayalah padanya..."

.

**Memaksa ****kita menelan semua pahit. Dan pengorbanan cinta yang harus dilakukan...**

.

"Aku... akan bertunangan... dengan Gaara."

"Kau hanya bercanda 'kan, Sakura?"

"Sayangnya, aku tak pernah seserius ini."

"Kau tak mengerti aku! Kau tak pernah mau mengerti perasaanku, Sakura! Kau tak mengerti..."

"Maaf. Karena ini adalah yang terbaik untukku, untuknya, dan kita semua."

"Kau yakin?"  
"Aku putuskan, aku yang mundur. Untuknya."

"Kau tak perlu berkorban sejauh ini..."

.

**Lalu mungkinkah, ****ikatan persahabatan ini tetap melindungi kita? Mempersatukan kita untuk mencecap kebahagiaan sejati yang dijanjikan Tuhan?**

.

"Kau ingat sumpah kita? D'KIRA, friends forever. Kau ingat itu, 'kan!"

"Aku ingin semua pahit ini segera berakhir. Karena aku sudah lelah..."  
"Semudah itukah?"

"Lupakan cinta itu. Dan persahabatan kita, akan terjalin selamanya."

.

**Ataukah kita boleh egois ****memilih menjalani hidup dengan keduanya?**

.

"Rasa cinta itu ada, di sini. Tersimpan rapat dalam sudut hati kita yang terdalam. Kita akan selalu bersama, saling menyayangi seperti semestinya. Karena bagiku—kita semua, persahabatan ini adalah segalanya."

"Aku yakin... kita akan bersama... selamanya..."

.

**MEMILIH SAHABAT, ATAU CINTA?**

.

.

A/N : Memutuskan untuk mengedit beberapa bagian dalam trailer ini. Ya, sebenarnya hanya penyempurnaan beberapa diksi dan mencegah adanya typo.

Ini fic yang saya luncurkan pertama kali, dan sungguh, fic ini sangat berarti bagi saya.

Terima kasih atas dukungan kalian selama ini. Tanpa kalian, saya dan fic ini bukan apa-apa. Kalian adalah nyawa saya untuk tetap hidup di FFN—khususnya FNI. Terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya #nangisharu #pelukkaliansemua

.

Dan saya masih sangat mengharapkan kritik dan saran dari kalian untuk memperbaiki fic ini—meskipun tak akan pernah menjadi karya yang sempurna, setidaknya fic ini layak untuk dikategorikan sebagai karya yang bermutu dan dapat diterima pembaca. :)

.

Wanna review?


	2. Mozaik Satu

**D'KIRA © Uchiha Vnie-chan**

**.**

**.**

**Standard Disclaimer Applied**

**.**

**.**

**Rated : T**

**Genre(s) : Friendship/Romance**

**.**

**Standard Straight Pairings**

**.**

**Warning : Alternative Universe, OOC**

**.**

**.**

**Mozaik Satu**

**.**

**.**

Tinnn...! Tin...tinnnnnnnnnnn...!

Suara klakson mobil terdengar nyaring, memecahkan keheningan pagi yang indah di salah satu perumahan mewah di Konohagakuen.

Pagi ini, semua terlihat biasa, baik-baik saja. Termasuk dua orang remaja yang tengah menggerutu—lebih tepatnya, salah satu dari mereka yang menggerutu, seorang lagi hanya tersenyum maklum, di dalam mobil sport Ferrari Morelano F50 yang diparkirkan di depan sebuah rumah mewah bernuansa serba hijau. Sudah biasa. Meskipun sebenarnya, tidak terlalu baik-baik saja.

"Sudahlah, Sasuke. Nanti juga dia keluar. Bersabarlah sedikit," gadis di samping pemuda yang tengah menggerutu itu, berkata sambil memasang Stereo Wireless Headset BH-501 ke telinganya, mencoba menenangkan kepalanya yang hampir meledak karena mendengar sumpah serapah pemuda itu.

Bukankah lebih baik mendengarkan sebuah lagu pop rock daripada lantunan sumpah serapah pemuda di sampingnya itu?

"Tapi kau lihat, kita disini, sudah menunggunya selama 30 menit! Dan tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa dia akan segera keluar, menghampiri kita, lalu berkata 'maafkan aku'! Aku tak percaya, kita banyak membuang waktu disini!" Sasuke yang biasanya bersikap cool, kini berteriak, untuk kesekian kalinya.

Tapi Sakura tak menanggapi. Tentu saja, dia sudah tenggelam kedalam indahnya dunia musik.

'Setan, gue dikacangin.'

Sasuke mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya, lalu menekan tombol-tombolnya.

'Shit! Dia lagi ngapain sih? Gue telepon dari tadi 'ga diangkat. SMS juga 'ga di bales. Apa jangan-jangan dia masih tidur.'

"Maaf, Sasu, Saku. Aku sedikit terlambat," seorang pria dengan wajah malas dan sok innocent, menghampiri mobil sport yang terparkir di depan rumahnya.

"Segini kau bilang 'sedikit' terlambat?" desis Sasuke. Aura membunuhnya semakin pekat diudara.

Sakura yang sudah terjaga dari alam bawah sadarnya, hanya memandang pria yang baru saja datang itu.

"Akh, aku sudah maklum, Shika. Kalau tidak, buat apa aku mengenalmu selama 16 tahun ini," Sakura tersenyum, tampak sekali senyumnya itu sangat dipaksakan.

"Tapi sebaiknya, kau segera minta maaf pada tuan di sampingku ini, sebelum dia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupmu sekarang juga."

"Ya, ya, ya. Tuan Uchiha Sasuke, hamba minta maaf karena sedikit, err.. banyak terlambat. Anda memaafkan hamba?" Shikamaru mengatakannya dengan nada yang tetap terdengar malas.

"Cepat! Aku tak mau terlambat sampai di sekolah atau kita akan mendapat hukuman dari sensei menyebalkan itu."

Tin, tin!

Suara klakson mobil terdengar lagi. Sebuah mobil Mercedes Benz berhenti di samping Ferrari milik Sasuke.

"Pagi semuanya! Dan kau, Sasuke-kun! Kenapa kau tidak menjemputku? Aku sudah menunggumu daritadi loh! Bahkan, tadi aku menyempatkan diri untuk menicure pedicure dulu, supaya..."

"Bukannya yang bertugas menjemputmu itu Sai, Ino?" potong Sakura.

Wanita yang turun dari mobil Mercedes Benz itu mendengus. "tapi 'kan aku ingin dijemput Sasuke-kun."

Terdengar Sasuke menggumamkan kata 'terserah-kau-sajalah, aku-tidak-peduli'. Dan tatapan Sakura yang mengisyaratkan 'berhenti-bersikap-norak'.

Sai yang ada di balik stir kemudi Mercedes-nya hanya tersenyum datar.

Sebuah motor sport berhenti, tepat di hadapan Ino, nyaris menabraknya. Ino sudah berteriak-teriak lebay. Si pengendara motor itu mencopot helm yang melindungi kepalanya. Terlihatlah wajah bodohnya yang dihiasi seringai lebar.

"Pagi semua!" teriaknya penuh semangat masa muda.

Teriakannya itu menimbulkan sebuah fenomena yang berakibat tumbangnya pohon-pohon di hutan lindung Konoha, pecahnya jendela rumah Shikamaru, juga jendela mobil-mobil yang terparkir di depan rumah itu, ditambah tumbangnya 5 orang remaja dengan telinga bersimbah darah. Sungguh lengkap penderitaan mereka pagi itu.

Tentu saja itu hanya ada dalam imajinasi berlebihan mereka semua.

"Naruto! Kau itu! Sudah nyaris menabrakku, sekarang kau nyaris membuat kita semua menderita tuli stadium akhir! Pagi-pagi udah nyari masalah! Dasar baka!" Ino marah-marah sampai menghasilkan hujan lokal di wajah tersangka -dalam hal ini, Naruto- dan ditambah hadiah sebuah pukulan di kepala pemuda malang itu.

"Auw! Sakit tau..." ringis Naruto sambil mengusap kepalanya yang mulai ditumbuhi sebuah benjolan besar tak tampak.

"Pagi semua," sebuah suara bening yang mengalir lembut menghentikan pertengkaran Naruto dan Ino.

Semua orang yang tadi memperhatikan pertengkaran Naruto, kini semua perhatiannya teralih pada mobil Audy yang berhenti di samping mereka.

Terlihat Hinata dan Neji di dalam mobil Audy itu.

"Pagi juga, Hinata-chan! Neji-san!" orang yang pertama sadar dalam situasi ini adalah Sakura.

"Kalau begitu, kami duluan ya! Sampai bertemu di sekolah," Hinata menutup kembali jendela mobilnya, setelah melambaikan tangannya.

Lagi, sebuah mobil Mercy Maybach berhenti di samping sekumpulan anak muda itu.

Di balik stir kemudi, Gaara seperti biasa memasang muka tanpa ekspresinya. Tanpa basa-basi atau sekedar menyapa teman-temannya, ia hanya bilang, "Ayo kita berangkat".

"Gaara, mau balapan lagi?" Sasuke mencoba mensejajarkan mobilnya dengan mobil Gaara yang tengah melaju cukup kencang di atas jalanan yang mulus, nyaris tanpa hambatan.

"Tidak hari ini, Sasuke. Aku sedang tidak mood."

"Bilang saja kalau kau takut," Sasuke menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

Gaara tak menanggapi.

Di belakang mobil mereka, mobil yang dikemudikan Sai dan motor sport milik Naruto membuntuti.

"Bukannya tadi kau bilang kita harus cepat-cepat berangkat ke sekolah atau shinigami akan benar-benar mencabut nyawa kita jika hari ini kita terlambat satu menit saja," Sakura berkali-kali melirik jam tangan senada dengan warna rambutnya yang melingkar di tangan putih halusnya, gelisah.

"Aku akan menambah kecepatan. Bersiaplah," Sasuke menginjak gas, membuat kecepatan mobilnya bertambah.

Gaara, Sai, dan Naruto tertinggal jauh di belakangnya.

"Satu menit lagi kita sampai di gerbang sekolah. Tepat waktu, 'kan?" ujar Sasuke, tetap fokus pada jalanan yang sedang dilaluinya.

Sakura mengangguk.

"Semoga saja," gumamnya.

Karena kalau hari ini mereka sampai terlambat, entah musibah apa yang akan menimpa mereka.

06.48 A.M

Hari ini, ulangan Fisika pada jam pertama. Dimulai pukul 06.50 A.M.

Materi yang diulangankan, 3 Bab.

Dengan pengawas, MORINO IBIKI.

Tamatlah riwayat D'KIRA...

**.**

**~ToBeContinue****d~**

**.**

**D'KIRA** adalah sebuah genk terpopuler di Konoha Senior High School yang beranggotakan 8 remaja paling "wah" di Konoha :

Uchiha Sasuke, Sabaku no Gaara, Haruno Sakura, Nara Shikamaru, Uzumaki Naruto, Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata, dan Sai. Meski berbeda kelas; kelas X-1 (Sasuke, Gaara, Sakura, Naruto) dan X-3 (Shikamaru, Hinata, Sai, Ino). Tinggal di komplek perumahan elit yang sama. Mereka telah menjalin persahabatan sejak dalam kandungan -?-.

**.**

A/N : Saya putuskan untuk mengedit bagian 'Mozaik Satu' juga. Ini adalah salah satu fic saya yang paling 'santai', menggunakan bahasa sehari-hari, dan bercerita tentang kehidupan sehari-hari juga. Semoga pendekatan seperti ini lebih terasa mengena. Karena banyak scene dari fic ini yang diambil dari kehidupan remaja sehari-hari.

Mungkin alur fic ini juga lambat. Saya tidak ingin terburu-buru dan segera memunculkan konflik, takutnya malah terkesan 'maksa'.

Mohon bantuannya.

Thank's to :

Solaritica Chika, Myuuga Arai, Uchiha kanata'ana-chan, chaa a . k. a Panda-kun, Kawaii-haruna, harurunGAARA, dilia shiraishi, Dani D'mile, himura kyou, Inuzumaki Helen, Faika Araifa, P. Ravenclaw, Uzumaki khai, Hiryuka Nishimori, kakkoii-chan, Rin Kajuji

Terima kasih telah membaca.

Saya tunggu kritik dan saran dari minna-san.

Review? Yes! :D


	3. Mozaik Dua

**D'KIRA © Uchiha Vnie-chan**

**.**

**.**

**Standard Disclaimer Applied**

**.**

**.**

**Rated : T**

**Genre(s) : Friendship/Romance**

**.**

**Standard Straight Pairings**

**.**

**Warning : Alternative Universe, OOC**

**.**

**.**

**Mozaik Dua**

**.**

**.**

Jalan raya 'Shinobi' yang sepi, nyaris tak ada kendaraan yang melintasinya.

Dari kejauhan, sebuah ferrari terlihat seperti roket yang meluncur, saking cepatnya. Menimbulkan debu-debu dan daun-daun kering berterbangan tersapu udara yang bergerak akibat kecepatan di atas ambang normal kendaraan beroda empat itu.

"Sasu, waktunya satu menit lagi!" Sakura terlihat semakin panik.

"Sepuluh detik lagi, gerbang sekolah. Tenang saja."

.

**Konoha Senior High School 06.49 A.M**

.

Konoha Senior High School berdiri megah di atas tanah dengan luas total lebih dari 1 hektar yang berada di wilayah pusat kota. Namun tak menghilangkan kesan mewah, elegan, dan asri sekolah yang telah berdiri semenjak ratusan tahun lalu. Meskipun arsitekturnya masih mencerminkan bangunan kuno. Karena semua alasan itulah, Konoha SHS menjadi sekolah elit dan favorit di seantero Jepang.

Di gerbang Konaha SHS, Ebisu selaku petugas piket hari itu, bersiap-siap menutup gerbang.

"Sensei! Jangan ditutup dulu! Kami mau masuk! Dari radius 200 meter, Sakura berteriak kencang.

Ebisu shock. Dibetulkannya letak kacamata hitam yang membingkai matanya, mencoba untuk meyakinkan pengelihatannya. 'Yang tadi itu apa?'

Ckittt! Suara ban Ferrari Sasuke berdecit mengerikan saat Sasuke mengerem mobil itu mendadak. Tepat di depan gerbang Konoha SHS.

"Kami belum terlambat 'kan, sensei?" Sakura bertanya penuh harap sambil berdoa dalam hati.

Keadaan dua remaja yang sedang berada dalam situasi menegangkan itu terlihat berantakan. Sangat berantakan. Salahkan atap mobil Sasuke yang terbuka itu.

Ebisu melirik jam hitam yang melingkar ditangan kirinya. 06.49.55 A.M. Dilihatnya pula catatan yang menggantung di pintu pos satpam.

KONSEKUENSI KETERLAMBATAN SAMPAI PUKUL 06.50

Ebisu menghembuskan nafas, berat, "Kalian selamat. Masuk," Ebisu pun terpaksa membuka kembali gerbang sekolah yang nyaris dikuncinya.

"Thanks, sensei! Thank God!" Sakura pun mengedipkan sebelah matanya sebagai bentuk ucapan terima kasih pada Ebisu.

"Dan jangan sampai terlambat lagi!"

Sakura mengangguk.

Sasuke pun kembali menginjak gas, menjalankan mobilnya kembali ketempat parkir.

Tak lama setelah Sasuke menemukan tempat yang strategis untuk mengamankan mobil kesayangannya, Mercy Maybach dan Mercedes benz diparkirkan di kiri dan kanan mobilnya.

Sai, Ino, dan Shikamaru keluar dari dalam Mercedes.

"Kita tak terlambat. Bersyukurlah kepada Tuhan atas keberuntungan kita pagi ini," ujar Shika sambil menguap.

"Ini juga 'kan gara-gara kau..." desis Sasuke.

"Guys! Cepat! Atau kita akan jadi korban Ibiki-sensei lagi!" Naruto yang tengah berada di koridor, melambaikan tangannya.

D'KIRA dengan sedikit berlari, menghampiri Naruto.

"Gaara!" Sakura yang menyadari Gaara tak ada diantara mereka, panik.

"Aku disini," suara itu menjawab dari belakang Sakura. Kedua tangannya dimasukan ke dalam saku celananya.

"Inilah kenapa aku benci kelas kita berada di lantai 3..." Sasuke mendengus. Tampaknya hari dia memang sedang bad mood.

Tampaknya kedua pangeran Konoha ini sedang dalam suasana hati yang tidak baik. Inilah yang disebut sahabat sejati. Saat seorang sedang tidak mood, maka yang satunya pun memiliki perasaan yang sama. Seperti ikatan batin, mungkin. Bagaimana kalau dalam urusan cinta? Akankah sama?

D'KIRA masih berjuang hidup dan mati untuk mencapai kelas mereka tercinta.

Mereka berpisah di lorong kelas X, menuju kelas masing-masing.

"Mampus..." kata itu yang muncul dari mulut Naruto ketika ia, Sasuke, Sakura, dan Gaara berada tepat di depan pintu kelas mereka.

Dilihatnya, Ibiki Morino, guru ter-killer di Konoha SHS, tengah berdiri tegak dihadapan mereka, mengawasi siswa-siswa kelas X-1 yang sedang mengerjakan soal ulangan Fisika.

"Kau yang masuk duluan, Dobe."

"Ga mau! Kamu aja yang duluan! Kau 'kan ketua kelasnya, Teme!"

"Gaara, kau 'kan wakilnya. Kau saja yang wakili kami menghadapi Ibiki-sensei!"

"Cih! Kenapa harus aku? Sakura, kau sajalah. Kau 'kan yang paling pintar merayu."

"Loh, kok jadi aku, sih? Dasar cowok-cowok pengecut!"

"Kau saja!"

"Kau saja, dobe!"

"Teme!"

"Gaara, kau duluan!"

"Tidak mau."

Empat orang itu mulai saling dorong, saling tunjuk, dan saling menyalahkan.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Sosok tinggi besar menyeramkan kini berada di ambang pintu, menunjukan aura kemarahannya.

"Hmm, Ohayoo gozaimasu, sensei..."

"Jam berapa ini? Kenapa kalian baru datang?" tanya—lebih tepat bentak Ibiki.

"Tadi... ada sedikit kecelakaan kecil, jadi... kami sedikit... terlambat..." empat remaja malang itu menjawab dengan gugup.

"Kalian tahu 'kan hari ini ada ulangan, seharusnya kalian datang lebih pagi, bukan lebih siang! Apalagi kalian pengurus kelas! Terutama kau, Sasuke. Mana tanggung jawabmu sebagai ketua kelas?" kemarahan Ibiki naik satu level.

"Maafkan saya, Ibiki-sensei..." Sasuke tak berani menatap wajah sang sensei terhormat itu.

Anak-anak di dalam kelas mulai tertawa cekikikan mendengar empat orang paling populer itu dimarahi di depan pintu kelas. Sungguh memalukan. Bahkan ada yang sampai mengeluarkan kamera untuk merekam adegan itu dan berjanji akan dimuat dalam headline majalah sekolah pekan ini.

"Dan kalian! Kerjakan soalnya, jangan ribut!" seruan Ibiki menyadarkan mereka kembali untuk melanjutkan acara mengisi soal fisika yang hampir membuat mereka semaput dengan tenang.

"Ya sudah! Kalian boleh masuk! Dan jangan lupa, temui aku di ruang guru saat istirahat nanti."

"Baik sensei. Arigatou..."

Dan selamatlah mereka—untuk sementara waktu dari kemarahan Ibiki yang biasanya mencapai pada level akhir yang artinya mengancam hidup mereka. Tapi soal ulangan Fisika sudah menanti mereka. Bagi 3 peringkat kelas sih, hal itu kecil. Tapi entah bagaimana nasib Naruto.

Semuanya sedang mengerjakan soal ulangan masing-masing dengan tenang, sampai sebuah bisikan yang cukup menganggu anak-anak yang duduk di dekat sumber suara itu.

"Ssst! ssst! SasuSaku!" suara itu masih terus terdengar, mencoba memanggil kedua orang yang duduk di depannya.

Namun duo SasuSaku tak jua menghiraukannya. Masih tetap berkonsentrasi memecahkan soal.

"Ssst! Teme!"

"Naruto! Kerjakan sendiri!" suara penuh wibawa Ibiki berhasil meghentikan bisikan-bisikan 'setan' itu.

Naruto pun membisu, tak melakukan kegiatan apapun. Mau mengisi soal tidak bisa, nyontek pun tak mungkin. Sudahlah, pasrah saja pada takdir...

"Waktu habis. Kumpulkan."

Siswa-siswa yang sempat mengalami gejala flu burung dampak soal-saol fisika itu, menyerahkan kertas jawaban mereka pada Sasuke selaku ketua kelas yang bertugas mengumpulkannya.

Naruto masih diam di tempat. Tak beranjak. Bahkan tak bergerak sedikit pun.

Sampailah sang ketua kelas di meja Naruto.

"Dobe, mana kertas jawabanmu?"

Naruto hanya memberi isyarat pada Sasuke melalui matanya, menunjuk kertas putih yang nyaris masih kosong, hanya berisi :

Nama : Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto

Kelas : X-1

Sasuke hanya bisa menatap prihatin sambil menggelengkan kepala, lalu mengambil selembar kertas tidak berguna itu.

"Yang tabah ya, Naruto," Sakura yang berada di belakang Sasuke ikut prihatin.

Ia melihat garis-garis kegelapan penuh rasa suram sebagai latar pemuda blonde itu.

Setelah Sasuke menyerahkan semua kertas jawaban pada Ibiki, dan memimpin anak-anak untuk mengucapkan salam, Ibiki pun meninggalkan ruangan kelas X-1.

"Ulangannya ternyata gampang ya! Tak sesulit yang aku duga," Sakura duduk di samping Sasuke dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Hn," hanya itu respon yang diberikan Sasuke dan Gaara.

Sedangkan Naruto, masih bergetar di atas kursinya.

"Sudahlah Naruto, nanti ikut remid saja," hibur Sakura.

"Bukankah biasanya juga begitu," ejek Sasuke.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke. Kau berhasil menghiburku," ucapan Naruto penuh dengan sarkasme.

"Oh ya, aku hampir lupa," Sasuke pun berjalan ke depan kelas. Semua mata memandangnya. Cewek-cewek yang mengenakan pin 'Sasuke-lovers' mulai histeris.

"Mohon perhatian semuanya. Karena hari ini akan diadakan rapat guru, KBM sedikit terganggu. Tapi tetap, ada tugas yang harus dikerjakan, dan dikumpulkan hari ini," Sasuke mulai menulis daftar tugas di whiteboard.

"Hah!" anak-anak mulai mengeluh, "padahal aku berharap, kita boleh pulang lebih awal."

Tiba-tiba, sosok cowok-tampan-cool-keren dengan fisik yang sangat mirip dengan Sasuke, muncul di pintu kelas X-1.

"Kya~ Itachi-senpai!" tak lama setelah kemunculan orang itu, para gadis berwajah tebal make-up mulai mengerubunginya.

"Ada apa, aniki?"

"Kau ditunggu Pein di ruang Osis, Sasuke. Sekarang. Sakura dan Gaara juga," jelas Itachi, sambil terus berusaha melepaskan diri dari jerat wanita-wanita penggoda yang semakin bertambah banyak.

"Itachi-senpai, nanti makan siang denganku ya!"

"Tidak, dia makan siang denganku!"

"Aku yang sudah membuatkan bekal untuknya!"

"Aku!"

"Aku!" keributanpun tak terelakan.

Dengan sifat dingin dan cueknya yang sudah berpredikat luar biasa, Itachi meninggalkan kerumunan macam pasar itu, menyisakan teriakan-teriakan histeris para penggemarnya.

Sasuke, Sakura, dan Gaara mengikuti Itachi menuju ke ruang Osis.

"Itachi-nii, trus aku gimana?" teriak Naruto yang ditinggalkan sendirian di kelas.

Namun tak ada yang peduli. Akhirnya Naruto diam dipojokan, meratapi nasib naas yang menimpanya.

.

**D'KIRA~**

**.**

"Hai senpai-senpai!" sapa Sakura sambil tersenyum ramah untuk sepuluh pengurus Osis yang sedang berkumpul, duduk manis di ruangan yang cukup luas bercat hitam bermotif awan merah.

"Hai, Sakura-koi. Semakin hari, kau semakin indah. Kapan mau nerimaku jadi cowok kamu?" Salah satu pengurus organisasi yang berambut putih mendekatinya, mulai mengeluarkan rayuan gombal.

"Woy Hidan, nyadar diri dong! Sasori aja ditolak, apa lagi muka tua kayak lu!" sindir makhluk berwarna biru.

Padahal di sampingnya, orang yang dimaksud—penyandang gelar prince-charming-baby-face seangkatannya menatapnya kesal, merasa dijatuhkan harga dirinya, harkat martabatnya.

"Heh, Kisame hiu jadi-jadian! Jangan ikut campur! Urus aja tuh ikan-ikan kesayangan lu!" setelah selesai membentak-bentak Kisame, Hidan kembali melancarkan rayuannya.

"Maaf senpai, tapi aku 'ga bisa," Sakura mencoba untuk menolak Hidan secara halus.

"Ya, tak apa. Tapi kamu harus tahu, Sakura. Aku akan tetap menunggumu."

"Gombal."

"Sudahlah, hentikan ocehan-ocehan tak bermutu itu Hidan. Lebih baik kau bereskan saja berkas-berkas yang menumpuk di lemari," ujar cowok yang memiliki banyak pierching di wajahnya. Tak ada yang menyangka kalau dia adalah ketua Osis Konoha SHS yang terkenal bijaksana dan berwibawa. Dilihat dari fisiknya sih, dia lebih pantas menjadi orang yang selalu berurusan dengan komite keamanan sekolah—berandalan.

Hhh, don't judge book by it's cover, right? But by it's price.

"Langsung saja pada tujuan utamaku memanggil kalian bertiga," ketua Osis itu mempersilahkan SasuSakuGaa untuk duduk sebelum melanjutkan pembicaraannya, "kudengar kalian akan mencalonkan diri sebagai calon pengurus Osis yang baru ya?"

Ketiganya mengangguk.

"Aku ingin mencalonkan diri sebagai calon ketos, Gaara wakilnya, dan Sakura sekretaris. Oh ya, Hinata juga kurekomendasikan untuk sebagai bendahara."

"Baguslah, aku percaya pada kalian. Kalian pasti bisa memikul beban dan tanggung jawab kalian dengan baik," ketos yang bernama Pein Nagato itu menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi 'kekuasaan'nya.

"Terima kasih, senpai."

"Oh ya, ada lagi. Tapi lebih baik kita bicarakan di lapangan basket saja. Panggil juga pemain basket inti yang lain," Pein beranjak dari duduknya, dan melangkah menuju lapangan basket kebanggaan sekolah itu yang tak jauh dari ruang Osis.

.

Lapangan Basket Konoha SHS

.

Semua pemain inti tim basket sudah berkumpul.

Gaara, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Sai, dan Naruto. Mereka duduk melingkar di lantai, dengan Pein yang berdiri di tengah lingkaran tersebut. Akatsuki yang lain sedang bermain-main dengan bola basket mereka. Walau bagaimana pun, saat kelas XI mereka adalah pemain inti yang sangat hebat.

"Aku ingin membicarakan masalah pertandingan basket di Kirigakure yang akan diselenggarakan pertengahan bulan Februari. Kalian sudah mendengar kabar itu dari Gai-sensei kan?"

Kelimanya mengangguk, "kami sudah tahu."

"Aku disini hanya ingin memastikan, kalau kalian telah mempersiapkan tim dengan baik. Lawan kalian tidak akan semudah pertandingan biasa. Jadi, strategi baru harus dibentuk, stamina kalian harus benar-benar dijaga, dan ingat, kerja sama tim yang paling utama. Tapi aku yakin, kalian pasti bisa melakukan semuanya dengan baik. Dan kau, Gaara. Kuharap kau dapat mengalahkan sepupumu," Pein melirik Sasori yang sedang bersiap untuk melakukan lemparan jarak jauh, lalu kembali menatap Gaara, "Jadilah kapten tim yang hebat."

"Aku akan mengalahkannya," gumam Gaara.

Pein menepukan kedua tangannya, "Bagaimana kalau kita latihan bersama? Meskipun sekarang kami sudah pensiun, tapi tak ada salahnya 'kan? Hitung-hitung kalian belajar dari orang-orang hebat seperti kami," menyringai bangga.

"Baiklah. Sebenarnya, kami juga berniat untuk latihan. Bagaimana kalau pertandingan persahabatan?" Gaara berdiri, kemudian berjalan mendekati Sasori.

"Kapten lama?" Gaara mengulurkan tangannya.

"Baiklah, kapten baru," Sasori menjabat tangan Gaara.

"Akatsuki vs D'kira. Kita lihat, siapa yang akan menang. Senpai atau kouhai?"

**.**

**~D'KIRA~**

**.**

Kantin

"Hwa~ Kalau 'ga ngumpul semua, 'ga seru ya?" Ino mengaduk-ngaduk jus mangga yang dibelinya.

Ino, Hinata, dan Sakura tengah duduk di kursi pojok kantin, kursi yang hanya boleh ditempati oleh D'Kira. Dasar, superior.

Mereka sudah bosan meng-gosip ataupun obrolan khas cewek lainnya. Rasa bosan mulai menjalar di antara aktivitas mereka saat ini.

"Ya. Tapi yang lain 'kan sedang membahas masalah basket dengan Akatsuki. Eh, bagaimana kalau kita ke lapangan basket saja?"

"Hm. Boleh juga idemu, Sakura. Ayo, Hinata!"

Ketiga wanita populer di Konoha SHS itu pun melenggang pergi menuju lapangan basket.

**.**

**~D'KIRA~**

**.**

Di tengah lapangan basket yang hening itu, sepuluh orang saling berhadap-hadapan. Sepuluh orang yang memiliki hobi dan bakat di bidang yang sama. Sepuluh orang yang akan saling membuktikan, siapakah yang pantas menyandang gelar 'basket-prince' yang sesungguhnya.

Lima senpai dan lima kouhai. Itachi, Deidara, Pein, Kisame dan Sasori. Akan melawan Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Sai, dan Gaara.

Dengan sepuluh kemampuan dan teknik yang berbeda.

Kapten dari kedua tim saling berhadapan, berjabat tangan sebagai bentuk sportifitas. Dua kapten berambut merah yang masih memiliki ikatan darah.

"Kita mulai..."

"Priiit!"

**.**

**ToBeContinue****d~**

**.**

**D'KIRA **dibentuk oleh kedelapan orang yang telah menghabiskan seumur hidupnya dalam kebersamaan itu pada saat duduk di bangku sekolah dasar, 13 April. Kini kedelapan anggota berusia 16 tahun itu menimba ilmu di Konoha Senior High School sebagai murid kelas X. Prestasi mereka adalah sebagai tim basket putera yang tak pernah kalah sejak tiga tahun ini. Selain itu, mereka juga terkenal ahli dalam berorganisasi dan memiliki prestasi besar dibidang akademis. Bahkan Shikamaru dinobatkan sebagai orang dengan IQ tertinggi se-Jepang.

.

**A/N** : Mengedit beberapa bagian 'Mozaik' ini, mengganti beberapa diksi, dan typo. Tapi belum ada konflik dalam bagian ini. Seperti yang telah saya peringatkan sebelumnya, fic ini memiliki alur yang lambat. Semoga minna-san dapat menikmati setiap bagian perjalanan D'KIRa dan tidak merasa bosan.

Saya sangat menyukai scene dimana D'KIRA bersama Akatsuki. Bagi saya, itu so sweet sekali. Membayangkan dua genk paling keren seantero Konoha berkumpul. Ukh! Penuh cowok-cowok keren~ #mimisan

Bagaimana dengan minna-san?

.

Thanks to : Faika Araifa, P. Ravenclaw, Pandacchi, Ana-chan, Shirayuki Haruna, Onew-sshi, Hiryuka Nishimori, Kirisha Zwingli, kakkoii-chan, Furu-pyon, himura kyou, Inuzumaki Helen, widii nateriver walker.

Sepatah dua patah kata dari kalian sangat berarti untuk saya. #pelukpelukkaliansemua

Dan semua yang telah mengikuti kisah kehidupan D'KIRA, memasukan D'KIRA pada list favorite, dan menjadikan saya salah satu author favorite. Terima kasih. Tanpa kalian, saya tidak bisa melangkah sejauh ini. #nangisharu

.

Review? :D


	4. Side story: Sorry, I can't Love You

**.**

**.**

**D'KIRA © Uchiha Vnie-chan**

**.**

**.**

**Standard Disclaimer Applied**

**.**

**.**

**Rated : T**

**Genre(s) : Friendship/Romance**

**.**

**Standard Straight Pairings**

**.**

**Warning : Alternative Universe, OOC**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah kisah romantisme pertama yang kami temukan dalam hidup, setidaknya inilah pertama kalinya kami mengenal apa itu arti cinta—penjajakan, nembak, jadian.

Kisah yang akan selalu kami kenang sebagai kepingan puzzle penyusun hidup menuju kedewasaan.

Meskipun terdengar konyol, tapi kami tetap menjadikannya sebagai satu dari begitu banyak pengalaman yang luar biasa.

Saat itu, kelas pertama di Konoha Senior High School.

**.**

**.**

**SIDE STORY : Sorry, I Can't Love You**

**.**

**.**

Hari yang cerah. Mentari seolah tersenyum ceria, menyinari dunia yang sebelumnya dikuasai malam, kini tahta bulan telah digantikan bola panas berpijar kebanggaan bumi itu. Awan-awan _cumulus _perlahan tertiup angin, meninggalkan jejak langit biru tanpa noda.

Sunggu, pagi yang indah.

Tapi tidak akan menjadi indah, mengingat hari ini adalah hari senin, hari yang akan mengawali minggu ini, hari kembali menjalani rutinitas super padat, setelah sebelumnya bersenang-senang di akhir pekan.

Hhh... Pasti banyak orang yang mengeluh menjalani hari panjang ini.

Tak terkecuali mereka, anak-anak Konoha Senior High School. Termasuk D'KIRA.

"Oh shit! Tak terasa, liburan satu minggu penuh sudah berakhir dan kita akhirnya kembali ke sekolah . Menyebalkan! Aku masih capek gara-gara kemah kemarin! Arghh!" gerutuan seorang gadis berambut pirang mengawali rutinitas D'KIRA.

"Kau benar, Ino. Aku juga masih ngantuk. Hoooahh..." Shikamaru menimpali.

"Kau sih, setiap waktu juga ngantuk," Naruto mengomentari sahabatnya itu.

"Ini 'kan sudah takdir kita sebagai pelajar. Ya harus belajar. Meskipun terkadang, aku jenuh juga, sih," sang gadis berambut merah muda mulai mengajukan argumennya.

"Oh ya, hari ini kelas X-1 ulangan Kimia ya?" lelaki pucat yang senang tersenyum itu mulai bersuara.

"Hn. Jam terakhir," sang ketua menjawab santai.

"Sial! Aku lupa! Teme! Kenapa kau tidak mengingatkanku, sih? Aku 'ga sempet belajar! Semalam 'kan aku ketiduran setelah nonton film—"

"Bukankah kau memang tak pernah belajar, Dobe? Siapa suruh kau menonton film 'itu' sampai semalam suntuk."

"Film 'itu'? Maksudnya? Jangan-jangan... Hei! Kalian berdua mesum ya!" sebuah jitakan masing-masing mendarat di kepala Sasuke dan Naruto, hadiah dari sang gadis berambut merah muda.

"Sakura-chan! Ittai!" Naruto mengelus kepalanya yang sedikit benjol.

"Salahmu!" tunjuk Sakura.

"Enak aja, salahmu!" Naruto menunjuk Sasuke.

"Lha? Kok aku sih? 'Kan kau yang bawa dvd-nya dan menyeret paksa aku untuk ikut menonton! Lagipula kau tahu 'kan, aku tidak suka nonton film kartun macam Spongebob," Sasuke mendengus.

"Spongebob?" semua anak-anak D'KIRA minus Sasuke dan Naruto mengangkat alis.

"Emmm... Bisa kujelaskan," Naruto berkeringat dingin, aibnya ketahuan.

...

Krik-krik-krik! Entah darimana asalnya, tiba-tiba suara jangkrik menjadi latar mereka.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA...!" tawa keraspun memecah keheningan kantin pagi itu.

Pandangan-pandangan membunuh dari siswa lain yang tengah asyik melahap sarapannya ditunjukan pada D'KIRA.

"Maaf, maaf. Kami memang berisik," Hinata, anggota paling sopan, mewakili teman-temannya untuk minta maaf.

Bahkan seorang Sabaku no Gaara pun tak mampu menyembunyikan tawanya. Meskipun bisa dibilang, dia hanya tersenyum mengejek.

"Teme! Gara-gara kau! Ketahuan deh, aib yang sudah aku simpan selama ini," wajah Naruto memerah.

"DL."

"Naruto... Hahaha... Aku... Haha.. Tidak menyangka... Haha.. Kalau kau... Hahahaha..." perkataan Ino diselingi tawa, bahkan ia tak sanggup menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Sakura, Shikamaru, dan Sai, memegangi perut mereka yang terasa sakit, akibat tertawa berlebihan.

"Sudah, sudah. Jangan dibahas lagi," Naruto menggebrak meja, lalu berjalan sendiri menuju kelasnya.

"Si Naruto ngambek tuh!"

"Biarin aja. Nanti juga baik sendiri."

Dan jadilah hanya 7 orang D'KIRA yang masih bertahan di kursi pojok kantin, menikmati sarapan mereka.

Hening beberapa saat.

"Gaara, ini milik Temari. Aku titip kamu aja," Shikamaru mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik sakunya.

"Kenapa bisa ada padamu?" Ucap Gaara, sinis.

"Ketinggalan di mobilku."

"Mobilmu? Kenapa bisa? Oh, aku tahu. Kau berKENCAN dengan Temari, ya?" Gaara semakin menyelidik.

Shikamaru yang merasa diintrogasi, menjawab gugup, "Iya... Eh, tidak! Maksudku..."

"Sudahlah, Gaara. Temari 'kan sudah dewasa. Iyalah, dia 'kan kakakmu. Biarkan saja dia mengecap manis pahitnya percintaan," Ino menengahi—sok bijaksana yang dipaksakan.

"Aku tahu. Tapi tidak dengan laki-laki macam DIA," Gaara menunjuk Shikamaru.

"Apa maksudmu dengan laki-laki macam aku?" Shikamaru merasa tersinggung.

"Ino benar, Gaara. Temari sudah dewasa. Dia bisa menentukan pilihan terbaik untuk hidupnya," Sakura ikut berkomentar.

"Tapi—"

"Jangan egois, Gaara."

"Ok, ok. Aku tahu. Tapi ingat, Shika! Aku tak akan membiarkanmu hidup jika setetes saja air mata keluar dari mata Temari karenamu," ancam Gaara, "dan aku tak pernah main-main dengan ucapanku."

"Ya, Gaara. Aku pegang ucapanmu."

"Ya sudah, kita ke kelas sekarang."

.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi, bagaikan sebuah seruan penuh semangat yang menularkannya pada siswa yang tampak lelah setelah menghadapi berbagai pelajaran. Bagaikan mainan yang baru saja di-cas, mereka kembali bersemangat '45.

"Akhirnya!" teriak Naruto penuh kegembiraan.

"Hn. Jangan berisik, Dobe," sang ketua kelas mengingatkan.

"Ini 'kan sudah istirahat, Teme. Kau tak bisa memerintahku seenaknya sekarang!"

"Terserahlah. Yang penting, jangan bikin ribut."

"Kalian ini, selalu saja bertengkar," Sakura nampak frustasi melihat kedua sahabat karibnya itu.

"Sakura! Sakura! Sakura! Ciiee...!" teriakan-teriakan siswa di lapangan terdengar. Saking kerasnya, anak-anak kelas X-1 yang berada di lantai tigapun dapat mendengarnya.

"Kau dengar itu, Sasuke? Aku dengar mereka meneriakan namaku. Apa aku tidak salah dengar?"

"Kau pikir ada berapa Sakura di sekolah ini?" tandas Sasuke.

"Tapi untuk apa mereka—"

"Lebih baik kita lihat saja," Gaara berjalan mendahului mereka.

Sakura, Sasuke, dan Naruto membuntutinya dengan penasaran yang melingkupi setiap langkah.

"Hei, Sakura!" di lorong sekolah, Ino berteriak memanggil sahabatnya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa mereka meneriakan namamu?"

"Entahlah. Kami baru mau lihat apa yang terjadi."

Dan sampailah mereka di lapangan sekolah. Tunggu. Lapangan? Ini sih lebih mirip festival malam!

Lapangan telah didekorasi sedemikian rupa. Anak-anak Konoha SHS tampak berkumpul untuk melihat kejadian apa yang akan terjadi. Mungkinkah revolusi akan segera dimulai? Berlebihan.

Yang pasti, di setiap sudut lapangan, terdapat bendera hitam dengan motif awan merah. Lambang Akatsuki? Yup! Tepat sekali. Dan di tengah lapangan, berkumpul anak-anak dancer yang siap kapan saja untuk menunjukan gerakan-gerakan indah mereka. Sound sistem sudah terpasang di mana-mana. Dan di sudut kiri lapangan, terpasang spanduk berukuran besar bertuliskan: Haruno Sakura, Aishiteru.

Heh? Apa-apaan ini?

Sontak, teriakan-siulan-dan-semacamnya semakin menjadi-jadi melihat sang targe—Haruno Sakura telah berada di lapangan.

Sakura menatap Gaara dan Sasuke, meminta penjelasan. Namun yang ia dapatkan hanyalah gelengan dan angkat bahu.

Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata kelimpungan harus bagaimana.

Musik mulai berjalan. Para dancer mulai menunjukan tariannya. Mereka berjalan—sambil menari, mendekati sang puteri Haruno. Gerakan yang dinamis.

Sakura masih bingung harus berbuat apa. Ia bahkan tak mengerti dengan semua yang terjadi saat ini. Pertanyaan 'Apa-apaan ini?' selalu muncul dibenaknya.

Formasi dancer tiba-tiba berubah. Melebar, memberikan jalan kepada sosok yang tengah berjalan santai menuju sang putri yang menunggu di pinggir lapangan.

Sosok itu mendekati Sakura dengan membawa setangkai bunga mawar.

Sakura masih tak percaya apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Di hadapannya, berdiri sosok pria tampan pujaan wanita, sang lelaki baby face berambut merah. Akasuna no Sasori.

"Sasori-senpai, apa-apaan ini?"

Kini lelaki itu berlutut di hadapan Sakura.

Sorak-sorai penonton bergemuruh membelah angkasa.

Sepasang mata onyx menatap pemandangan romantis itu. Ada kilat cemburu di matanya. Dadanya berdebar-debar, perasaannya gundah.

"Sakura. Aku memang bukan orang sok puitis yang mampu merangkai kata-kata romantis untuk gadis pujaannya. Tapi aku bukan lelaki pengecut yang tidak mampu mengungkapkan perasaannya. Aku hanya bisa bilang, 'Watashi wa anata ni ai shite'. Maukah kau menjadi putri yang selalu ada di sampingku, selalu menjadi orang yang kucintai, dan menuntunku pada sebuah kebahagiaan sejati?" Sasori menggenggam tangan Sakura, lalu mencium punggung tangannya.

"Cieee...!"

Sakura membatu. Otak encernya tak sanggup mencerna untaian kalimat yang dilontarkan pria di hadapannya.

"Hmm?"

"Terima! Terima!"

"Tolak! Tolak! Tolak!" teriakan anak-anak yang lain semakin membuat atmosfer di tempat itu semakin panas.

Ya, panas. Suasana hati sang pemuja gadis berambut merah dan anggota Sasori FG memang sedang panas melihat adegan telenovela itu.

Begitu pun dengan'nya'. Naruto. Tangannya terkepal kuat. Ingin sekali rasanya ia menonjok muka sok charming milik senior berambut merahnya itu. Cemburu. Merasa kalah. Hatinya bergejolak marah.

Sakura masih tak mampu bersuara. Semuanya terasa menyesakan, membuat kepalanya pening.

'Ukh, sial. Kepalaku terasa sakit.'

"Senpai... Aku... Aku..." kata-kata Sakura terputus.

Brugh! Tubuh tinggi langsingnya jatuh menghempas tanah. Oh tidak, beruntung sang pangeran sempat menahan tubuh sang putri sebelum menyentuh lantai lapangan.

"Sakura!" D'KIRA segera menghampiri Sakura yang berada dalam pelukan Sasori.

Anak-anak yang lain berteriak panik.

"Bawa ke UKS!" perintah Sasuke.

Dengan macho, Sasori menggendong Sakura menuju ruang UKS.

Tak ada yang menyadari, kalau tiga pasang mata menatapnya tidak suka. Onyx, biru cerah, dan hijau.

.

.

"Unggh... Aku di mana?" perlahan, mata hijau emerald itu terbuka, lalu mengerjap berkali-kali, mencoba menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke matanya.

"Kau di UKS, Sakura," suara penuh kecemasan milik Sasori mengembalikan kesadaran Sakura sepenuhnya.

"UKS? Oh ya, aku ingat sekarang. Tadi aku pingsan," ucap Sakura sambil membetulkan letak duduknya.

"Kau sudah baikan?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Hm. Mendingan. Tampaknya anemiaku kambuh lagi."

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke semua penjuru ruangan. Di temukannya semua sahabatnya yang memasang ekspresi cemas.

"Sudahlah, guys. Aku baik-baik saja. Tak usah memasang tampang cemas seperti itu. Aku tidak akan mati hanya karena anemia," Sakura menghela nafas, lalu tertawa kecil.

"Bodoh! Masih sempat-sempatnya kau bergurau! Kami ini panik tahu! Tak biasanya kau sampai pingsan begini," cerca Ino.

"Ok, aku minta maaf telah membuat kalian khawatir. Terima kasih," senyum Sakura mampu meluluhkan pandangan khawatir Ino, "bisa tinggalkan aku dan Sasori-senpai sebentar? Aku ingin bicara dengannya, hanya berdua," Sakura memohon.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu," satu persatu dari mereka mulai meninggalkan ruangan.

"Sukses ya, Sakura," Ino mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Dasar," Sakura balas menjulurkan lidahnya.

Hening.

"Sasuke, sudah kubilang, 'kan, aku ingin bicara berdua dengan Sasori. Jadi sebaiknya, kau juga keluar."

Di sudut ruangan, Sasuke mendengus, merasa terusir.

"Hn. Aku keluar," lalu ia ke luar ruangan, berjalan gontai tanpa sepatah kata.

Sakit. Ada rasa sakit yang membuncah di sudut hatinya.

Setelah memastikan hanya ada ia dan Sasori, Sakura mulai membuka topik pembicaraan.

"Arigatou, senpai."

"Hm?" Sasori menaikan kedua alisnya.

"Arigatou atas semua yang sudah kau lakukan untukku. Aku senang diperlakukan bak putri seperti ini. Tapi..." perkataan Sakura dibiarkan mengambang.

"Aku tidak bisa menjadi kekasih senpai. Maaf," ujarnya lirih.

Sasori terdiam.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau menolakku? Apa karena kau tahu aku ini cowok playboy?"

Sakura menghela nafas panjang, "bukan begitu. Aku tahu semua tentang senpai, dan aku tahu senpai cowok baik-baik. Masalah playboy, yah, aku tahu kau sudah tobat. Tapi aku memang tidak bisa, senpai. Untuk saat ini aku tak ingin menjalin hubungan dengan pria manapun."

Sasori mengangguk, "aku mengerti."

"Tapi sungguh, senpai, aku menghargai usahamu. Aku juga menyukaimu, hanya saja dalam konteks senior dan teman baik. Aku mengagumimu."

"Terima kasih."

"Terima kasih juga karena senpai mau mengerti posisiku," Sakura memberikan senyum tulusnya.

"Tapi, kita tetap teman, 'kan?" Sasori menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Teman," Sakura menautkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari Sasori.

Sasori melemparkan senyum charmingnya. Andai saja Sakura adalah bagian dari Sasori FansGirls, dipastikan ia sudah meleleh.

"Sakura."

"Hm?"

"Boleh aku menciummu?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Sasori mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura, lalu mengecup keningnya, penuh kehangatan.

Wajah Sakura memerah.

"Senpai..."

"Aku menyayangimu, Sakura. Mungkin aku akan mengubah haluan perasaanku menjadi rasa sayang seorang kakak kepada adiknya. Aku akan berusaha."

Sakura tersenyum ceria.

"Tentu saja."

.

.

Matahari tenggelam di ufuk barat. Lembayung senja terlihat sangat menakjubkan, mengantarkan kepergian sang surya. Semburat jingga itu terlihat bagaikan lukisan Tuhan yang sempurna.

Dan di sanalah mereka sekarang. Hamparan luas padang rumput yang indah.

Mereka: anak-anak D'KIRA. Menikmati pemandangan yang disajikan sang pencipta.

Mereka duduk di atas mobilnya masing-masing. Sakura dan Sasuke di Ferrari, Shikamaru, Hinata dan Naruto di Audi, Sai dan Ino di Mercy, dan Gaara di Mercedes-nya.

"Pelajaran apa yang kita dapatkan hari ini?" ucap Hinata sambil menengadah, melihat langit yang semakin gelap.

"Kimia, Seni, Bahasa Jepang, Bahasa Inggris..." kata-kata Naruto terhenti.

"Bukan itu, bodoh! Maksud Hinata bukan pelajaran yang seperti itu," Ino memberikan tatapan membunuhnya pada Naruto. 'Merusak suasana saja,' batinnya.

"Hm. Aku mendapat pelajaran, seorang lelaki harus memiliki keberanian untuk menyatakan cintanya pada gadis yang disukainya, seperti apa yang dilakukan Sasori," ucap Sai.

"Dan harus menerima segala resikonya dengan lapang dada," imbuh Hinata.

"Dan cinta itu merepotkan. Hooahh..." siapa lagi kalau bukan Shikamaru.

"Bersikap romantis saat menembak pujaan hati," tambah Ino dengan wajah merona.

"Cinta tak bisa dipaksakan," Gaara membaringkan diri di atas mobilnya.

"Cinta sejati harus mau mengerti, dan tidak egois," Sasuke melirik Sakura di sampingnya.

"Hm. Dan ternyata, benar apa kata pepatah: 'Daripada dicintai, lebih baik mencintai dengan setulus hati.' Benar, 'kan?" Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke.

Andai ada yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi wajah Sasuke. Ada semburat merah yang terpeta di wajahnya.

"Dan aku belajar, bahwa sehari tidak makan ramen membuat aku benar-benar stress berat! Arghh!" teriak Naruto.

"NARUTO!"

.

.

Ya, beginilah remaja yang baru pertama kali mengenal cinta.

**.**

**.**

**~Side Story : Sorry, I Can't Love You Selesai~**

**.**

**.**

A/N: Karena banyak yang mengomentari kasus penolakan Sasori oleh Sakura, lahirlah side story ini. Bumbu tambahan untuk menambah cita rasa fic ini. Semoga minna-san menikmatinya.

Jangan tanya kenapa Sakura begitu bodoh menolak Sasori dengan segala kelebihannya itu. Cinta tidak bisa dipaksakan. Meskipun sebenarnya, saya juga gregetan sih, liat Sasori ditolak. Sini Saso-koi, sama saya aja~

.

Thanks to :

Panda-kun, kakkoii-chan, Onew-sshi, Faika Araifa, Furu-pyon, Shirayuki Haruna, Yes Suwon, Inuzumaki Helen, Chika, Nana-chan, Kirisha Zwingli, Himura Kyou, Uchiha Yuki-chan, natsu-ttebayo.

Sepatah dua patah kata dari kalian sangat berarti untuk saya. #pelukpelukkaliansemua

Dan semua yang telah mengikuti kisah kehidupan D'KIRA, memasukan D'KIRA pada list favorite, dan menjadikan saya salah satu author favorite. Terima kasih. Tanpa kalian, saya tidak bisa melangkah sejauh ini. #nangisharu

.

Review? :D


	5. Side Story : Waktu yang tersisa

**.**

**.**

**D'KIRA © Uchiha Vnie-chan**

**.**

**.**

**Standard Disclaimer Applied**

**.**

**.**

**Rated : T**

**Genre(s) : Friendship/Romance**

**.**

**Standard Straight Pairings**

**.**

**Warning : Alternative Universe, OOC**

**.**

**.**

**Side Story : Waktu Yang Tersisa**

**.**

**.**

Summary : -Intip kegiatan D'KIRA di malam pergantian tahun- Di antara waktu yang tersisa, bukankah kita dapat merasakan, arti dari semua ini? Semua yang kita lalui bersama. Sebuah cerita yang akan selalu terukir abadi.

**.**

**.**

9 jam, 13 menit, 23 detik.

Pemuda itu—untuk kesekian kalinya menatap jam digital yang melingkar di tangan kanannya.

Menguap. Lalu matanya terpejam. Mendengkur halus. Tiba-tiba kedua bola matanya terbuka lagi. Menatap bosan. Dan menguap. Kembali tertidur.

Terus saja seperti itu.

"Terus saja seperti itu sampai kau puas, Shikamaru!"

Sang pemilik nama merasa terusik aktifitas tidurnya. Kedua bola matanya telah terbuka, meski berat rasanya. Wajahnya yang terbilang tampan tak pernah lepas dari ekspresi yang begitu kuat terpeta di sana : malas, mengantuk tingkat tinggi.

"Kau ini benar-benar, ya. Aku bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa bisa orang sepertimu dinyatakan sebagai orang dengan IQ tertinggi se-Jepang. Aku bahkan mulai ragu kalau kepalamu itu berisi otak."

Gadis berambut pirang panjang diikat tinggi berkacak pinggang. Mata birunya membulat, bibirnya mengerucut. Pertanda kalau ia sedang sebal. Sebal pada orang di hadapannya, yang kini dengan seenaknya mulai terhasut ke alam mimpi lagi.

"Tak ada gunanya kau marah-marah seperti itu, Ino. Kau hanya terlihat semakin bodoh saja di depan Shikamaru," gadis lain berambut merah muda yang sedang sibuk dengan laptop di hadapannya menyempatkan diri untuk sekedar memberi komentar pada sahabat berambut seperti ekor kuda-nya itu.

"Semua orang memang terlihat bodoh jika harus berhadapan dengan orang macam dia," telunjuk dengan kuku ber-kuteks merah milik sang gadis bermata biru itu mengarah pada sosok pemuda bernama Shikamaru—yang masih tetap pada kegiatannya semula, "dan aku tak mengerti bagaimana kita bisa bertahan di dekatnya selama bertahun-tahun."

Gadis berambut merah muda tersenyum simpul, "bukankah kau yang paling dekat dengannya?"

Dan mulut mungil gadis pirang itu mendengus.

"Daripada kau mengurusi Shikamaru, yang jelas-jelas tidak mau kau urusi, lebih baik kau bantu kami saja di sini."

Gadis pirang menoleh pada suara yang berasal dari pemuda yang juga berambut pirang—namun tak sedikitpun memiliki kemiripan dengannya selain warna rambut mereka yang sama.

Naruto—demikian nama pemuda berambut pirang itu, tampak sedikit kerepotan dengan barang bawaannya : sebuah tas berukuran cukup besar. Oh, ternyata tas itu berisi sebuah tenda lipat.

"Itu pekerjaan laki-laki. Kalian saja yang urus," tampak tak tertarik, gadis pirang itu kembali menoleh dan masih mendapati pemuda berambut nanas yang tertidur pulas.

"Dasar manja!" cela Naruto, yang hanya terdengar sebagai kalimat tak jelas di telinga Ino. Untung saja.

"Letakan itu di sebelah sana, Dobe. Tempat yang strategis untuk membangun tenda," suara yang terdengar seperti biasa—memerintah milik si pemuda tampan dari keluarga Uchiha.

"Kau ini selalu saja seenaknya memerintahku, Teme. Memangnya kau siapa?"

Kedua remaja itu memang tak pernah akur. Tak peduli seberapa banyak waktu yang telah mereka lalui untuk mengenal satu sama lain. Tak sedetik pun yang tercipta tanpa pertengkaran dari mereka berdua.

Meski sambil menggerutu, namun Naruto tetap mengikuti perintah tuan muda Uchiha. Selalu seperti itu.

Dan yang lain hanya dapat tersenyum maklum.

"Kau bisa ke sini sebentar, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke mendekat pada gadis berambut merah muda yang duduk bersila di atas rumput. Lalu duduk pula di samping gadis itu.

"Aku sudah dapatkan data-datanya. Kita bisa segera mempelajari dan mempraktikannya di kelas sains—"

"Dan bisakah kalian sehari saja tidak membahas soal pelajaran? Oh, ayolah _buddy_, kita sedang liburan. Waktunya bersenang-senang," interupsi dari Naruto menghasilkan tatapan kesal dari mata emerald milik gadis berambut merah muda.

"Si Dobe benar, Sakura. Kita bisa bahas itu nanti," setelah membaca baris demi baris artikel dari website yang ditemukan Sakura, Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya.

Mata emerald lalu berputar sebelum pemiliknya menghela nafas, "baiklah. Kali ini aku mengalah."

"Yang ini mau diletakan dimana?" sosok pemuda berambut merah dengan tatoo kanji "Ai" di keningnya muncul sambil membawa tas—yang sama besarnya dengan yang dibawa Naruto, sepertinya isinya pun tak jauh beda.

"Kita akan membuat tenda berdampingan di sebelah sana," lalu pemuda berambut merah itu pergi ke arah yang ditunjukan Sasuke.

"Kenapa tidak bikin satu tenda saja?" pertanyaan Naruto dengan muka innocent-nya menghadiahkan dua buah jitakan dari Ino dan Sakura.

"Tentu saja karena aku tidak mau satu tenda denganmu, baka!" teriak dua gadis remaja itu berbarengan.

Naruto hanya bisa meringis kesakitan.

"Aku sudah bawa sebanyak yang kalian mau," seorang pemuda tinggi pucat dengan senyum khas-nya meletakan beberapa kardus yang disusunnya menumpuk tak jauh dari remaja-remaja yang sedang berkumpul itu.

"Wow, Sai! Banyak sekali! Ini sih lebih dari yang kita mau."

"Dan aku juga sudah membawa ini," gadis berambut indigo mengikuti di belakang Sai. Tangannya menjinjing tas plastik berukuran cukup besar. Tampaknya berisi bahan-bahan makanan. "Dan sisanya masih ada di bagasi mobilku. Bisa minta tolong ambilkan?" sambungnya.

"Aku saja," Sasuke mengambil kunci Audy dari tangan gadis itu.

"Thank's Hinata. Ah, dan jangan lupa buatkan aku ramen miso, ya!" tentu sudah tahu siapa yang bersuara.

"Seenaknya saja kau, Naruto. Kau selalu merepotkan Hinata."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok, Sakura. Aku tidak merasa direpotkan," sang pewaris Hyuuga tersenyum manis. 'Apapun untuk Naruto-kun, aku akan lakukan dengan senang hati.'

"Kau itu terlalu baik padanya," giliran Ino yang mengingatkan.

"Daripada kalian berdua yang jahat padaku."

"Naruto, Sai, bantu aku," Gaara sedang berusaha membangun tenda pertama. Sulit karena hanya dikerjakan satu orang.

"Ok!"

Tatapan dari mata hijau teduh pemuda bertatoo itu menangkap sosok yang tengah—masih tertidur pulas. Sigh. "Dan bangunkan si pemalas itu."

"Bagaimana aku bisa mempercayakan Temari pada orang seperti dia," meski gerutuan itu hanya terdengar sebagai gumaman yang keluar dari mulut Gaara, namun cukup jelas di telinga Naruto dan Sai.

Mereka berdua tertawa kecil.

"Bangun pemalas!"

Dan yang sedetik kemudian didengar oleh anak-anak itu adalah "aduh! Ino, ittai!" "rasakan!" "lepaskan aku!" "hanya jika kau bangun!" "tapi aku ngantuk... aww, iya-iya, ok, aku bangun."

Dan tawa pun menyertai suara-suara gaduh itu.

.

.

Berkemah.

Entah siapa yang pertama meluncurkan ide itu. Sedikit gila, memang. Saat orang-orang berkumpul di pusat kota untuk merayakan malam pergantian tahun, anak-anak manusia itu justru memilih menikmati sisa-sisa tahun ini di sebuah bukit.

Namun mereka semua sepakat.

Dan berangkatlah kedelapan remaja itu pada suatu sore : 31 Desember. Berharap malam tahun baru mereka akan menyenangkan dalam kegiatan sederhana ini.

Dua tenda telah berdiri kokoh. Berikan penghargaan pada Sabaku, Uzumaki, dan Sai atas pekerjaan sempurna mereka. Meski peluh bercucuran—ternyata membangun tenda itu tidaklah semudah yang mereka kira, namun senyum kepuasan terpeta di masing-masing wajah tampan mereka.

Ya, sebenarnya si Nara juga ikut membantu sih. Hanya dibagian membuka pintu tenda untuk pertama kali..

Dan para gadis sibuk membereskan barang-barang bawaan mereka. Menatanya sedemikian rupa.

"Kau lama sekali, Sasuke. Darimana saja?"

Sang ketua kelas itu baru kembali rupanya.

"Ada sedikit masalah," ditemukannya tatapan tak mengerti dari kawan-kawannya, "Akatsuki. Mereka sumber masalah buatku."

"Sedang apa mereka di sini?"

"Berkemah juga, kurasa. Sudahlah, tak usah pedulikan mereka," Sasuke meletakan bahan-bahan makanan dalam plastik yang dibawanya di samping barang-barang yang lain.

"Jadi, agenda kita selanjutnya?"

7 jam, 39 menit, 10 detik.

"Mencari kayu bakar?"

"Untuk?"

Tatapan mencela dari Ino dan Sakura terarah kepada pemuda blonde, "Kau pikir untuk apa? Ya untuk membuat api unggun, lah."

"Oh," pasang muka polos, "ya sudah. Aku akan mencarinya. Ada yang mau ikut aku?"

"Seret si Nara itu."

"Laksanakan tugas!"

Dan pemandangan selanjutnya adalah Uzumaki Naruto yang tengah menyeret Nara Shikamaru—yang tampak bersusah payah menahan kantuknya. Dasar.

"Aku mau jalan-jalan di sekitar sini," namun langkah Sakura terhenti saat tiba-tiba Gaara menyahut di sampingnya, "Aku temani."

Gadis itu mengangguk, lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, namun kali ini tidak sendirian.

'Sabar, Sasuke. Tahan dirimu.' "Aku juga ikut."

Dan tanpa di sadari, pemuda bermata onyx itu kini berada di samping kanan Sakura.

"Ok. Tak masalah. Kita bisa jalan sama-sama," meski sedikit dilingkupi rasa heran, toh akhirnya Sakura mengangguk juga.

Dan bertiga mereka melangkah menjauhi perkemahan itu.

"Apa kalian melihat ada yang aneh dengan Sasuke?"

Hinata dan Ino menoleh pada sumber suara—Sai, "apa?"

"Entahlah. Seperti sedang—"

'Cemburu, eh?'

Sai menggeleng, "Lupakan."

.

.

"Darimana kau tahu tempat sebagus ini, Gaara?" Sakura menoleh pada sahabat di sisi kirinya itu.

Sang perekomendasi tempat menjawab, "dulu aku pernah ikut Kankurou dan Temari berkemah di sini."

Sakura mengangguk, lalu kembali terdiam.

Hening.

Tak ada yang berniat membuka topik pembicaraan, sepertinya. Masing-masing memilih untuk diam. Tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Tidak. Sakura tidak menyadari kalau onyx dan hijau tengah mengamatinya. Menatapnya.

"Aduh!" terperosok. Gadis merah muda itu meringis kesakitan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sakura?" kedua pemuda di sampingnya segera menolong.

"Lututmu berdarah."

Gadis itu menggeleng, "aku baik-baik saja. Ini hanya luka kecil," ia mencoba berdiri namun, "aduh!", kakinya tak cukup kuat untuk berdiri sendiri.

"Naik ke punggungku," bersamaan suara dari Uchiha dan Sabaku.

Apa mereka tak sadar bahwa perbuatan mereka telah membuat gadis itu bukan hanya lututnya yang terasa sakit, tapi kini merah juga mulai menjalar di wajahnya?

Perbuatan tidak benar.

"Mmm, aku..."

.

.

"Apa segini cukup?"

Naruto dan Shikamaru kembali dengan membawa beberapa kayu bakar.

Sai dan Hinata mengangguk. "Sepertinya cukup."

"Kalau begitu," Shikamaru melirik jam di tangannya, lalu menguap, "aku mau tidur lagi." Dan ia menghilang ke dalam tenda.

"Dia itu, benar-benar."

"Loh, itu 'kan Itachi-nii? Sedang apa dia—dan kenapa Sakura bisa ada di punggungnya?"Naruto menatap bingung sosok yang sekitar 50 meter dari tempat mereka berada, tengah berjalan mendekat.

Sai, Ino, dan Hinata ikut mengamati.

"Lututnya terluka," sosok itu—Itachi, mendudukan Sakura di dalam tenda ketika mereka telah sampai, "sebaiknya segera diobati supaya nggak infeksi."

Ino segera mengambil kotak P3K dan Hinata membantu membersihkan luka Sakura.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Naruto menatap kedua sahabatnya : Sasuke dan Gaara, meminta penjelasan. Namun Naruto harus menelan rasa penasaran itu bulat-bulat karena dilihatnya kedua pemuda itu tak menunjukan sikap mau menjawab pertanyaannya.

Wajah tampan mereka tampak kesal, mungkin juga tidak puas, atau mungkin kecewa. Khawatir juga. Yang jelas, Naruto merasa mereka sedang tidak baik.

Hhhh, ia menghela nafas. Masalah.

Ya sudah, jika tak satupun dari Sasuke maupun Gaara menjelaskan, mari kita lihat kejadian beberapa waktu lalu.

"_Naik ke punggungku__."_

_Sakura menatap kedua sahabatnya itu bingung._

"_Mmm... Aku..."_

"_Sudahlah, kau tak usah banyak berpikir. Naik ke punggungku, sekarang, pinky," __dengan sedikit celaan dari Sasuke._

"_Bi__ar aku saja yang menggendongnya," Gaara mencoba bersikap lebih lembut._

"_Aku bisa jalan sendiri, kok. Tak __perlu gendong-gendongan segala."_

"_Kau ini jangan sok kuat. Lihat, lututmu terluka. Kau bahkan tak bisa berdiri dengan ke dua kakimu, 'kan? Makanya cepat naik ke pun__ggungku. Lukamu harus segera diobati," Sasuke masih bersikukuh._

"_Tidak. Naik kepunggungku saja__."_

"_Punggungku."_

"_Aku."_

"_Aku."_

"_Kalian berdua ini! Berisik tahu! Udah tahu kaki aku sakit, malah pake berantem segala."_

"_Loh, Sasuke,__ Sakura, Gaara, sedang apa kalian di sini, dan hey! Kakimu terluka, Sakura," sosok lain pemuda dengan fisik yang sangat mirip dengan Sasuke mendekat._

"_Itachi-nii?"_

_Ia memeriksa lutut Sakura, "Lukamu cukup dalam. Kau bisa berjalan?". Sakura menggeleng._

"_Dan kenapa kalian berdua __malah membiarkannya saja tanpa berbuat apa-apa?"_

"_Aku mau menolongnya tapi adikmu yang keras kepala ini menghalangiku."_

"_Kau yang menghalangiku, Gaara."_

"_Cukup. Jangan bertengkar. Sakura, naik ke punggungku. Aku antarkan kau ke perkemahan__ kalian."_

_Dan jadilah gadis berambut merah muda itu __di atas punggung Uchiha sulung. Menyisakan kedua bungsu Uchiha-Sabaku yang mendengus kesal sambil menggerutu tak jelas._

Naruto nyaris tak bisa menahan tawanya meledak. Namun death-glare dari kedua pemuda paling populer di sekolah itu berhasil membungkam mulutnya.

"Kalau saja aku ada di sana, Sakura pasti memilih untuk naik ke punggungku. Iya 'kan, Sakura-chan?" pertahanannya jebol. Naruto kembali tertawa.

Penjelasan dari Itachi memang membuat D'Kira minus Sasuke, Gaara, dan Shikamaru—yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya, menahan geli.

Tak dinyana, sosok dua pemuda cool itu ternyata bisa begitu childish dan keras kepala.

Padahal mereka sudah sekian tahun bersama. Tapi tetap, melihat kelakuan asli dua orang itu selalu membuat mereka takluk pada tawa.

.

.

5 Jam, 59 menit, 9 detik.

Senja mulai memayungi langit yang semula biru. Semburat jingga di ufuk barat mengantarkan sang surya kembali ke peraduannya. Suara-suara burung yang akan mengakhiri kegiatan siangnya memecangkan keheningan. Di antara latar langit kuning keemasan itu mereka terbang anggun dalam kelompoknya.

Sebuah landscape yang sangat memukau.

Dan di sanalah mereka sekarang. Berbaring di atas rumput-rumput jepang, berdampingan. Serentak mereka memandang langit senja yang begitu indah. Sunyi. Namun di tengah kesunyian itulah mereka meresapi rasa hangat yang membuncah di hati masing-masing.

Bahkan seorang Nara Shikamaru pun dapat menahan kantuknya.

Meski tanpa kata-kata, walau hanya dengan kebersamaan, mereka dapat menemukan ikatan yang begitu kuat, bahwa mereka akan selalu bersama, menjalani setiap rintangan.

"Aku selalu merasa bahagia jika di dekat kalian..."

"Dan aku selalu merasa aman dalam dekapan kalian..."

"Janji ya, kita enggak akan pernah berpisah."

"Dan kita akan menjadi dewasa bersama-sama."

Senyum terukir di wajah masing-masing.

Kruyuk.

Bunyi yang sangat mengganggu. Mengacaukan suasana damai dan haru.

"Aku lapar."

"Narutoooo!"

.

.

4 Jam, 30 menit, 12 detik.

Perut telah terisi. Kenyang. Tak akan ada lagi suara perut milik pemuda blonde yang mengganggu.

Oh, rupanya dia belum selesai.

Meski lima mangkuk telah menjadi korban kebrutalannya, rupanya tak cukup.

"Kenapa tidak sekalian saja kau makan piringnya, Naruto?"

Tapi mulut pemilik mata biru cerah itu terlalu penuh untuk balas berkomentar.

.

.

3 jam, 45 menit, 53 detik.

Udara terasa menyusut dalam suhu yang semakin menurun. Waktu menunjukan malam semakin larut. Malam mendekap mereka dalam kedinginan.

Tidak juga. Karena,

"Api unggunnya sudah menyala!" teriakan dari Naruto membuat penghuni tenda berhamburan keluar.

"Bagaimana, keren 'kan? Siapa dulu dong, yang bikinnya!"

"Pasti Sasuke. Yang keren 'kan Sasuke."

Alis pemuda blonde itu menyatu, "enak aja. Aku yang bikin. Dari tadi si Teme diem terus, udah kayak mayat hidup aja tuh orang."

Emerald menemukan sosok pemuda berambut raven itu dalam kegelapan.

"Kenapa? Apa dia salah makan?"

Hinata menggeleng, "Sasuke-kun makan makanan yang sama seperti kalian, kok. Dan aku tidak meletakan racun apapun di dalamnya."

"Biarkan saja. Dia memang aneh dari sananya."

Lalu ketujuh turunan Adam itu duduk mengitari api unggun yang menghangatkan tubuh mereka.

Sasuke masih diam pada tempatnya. Tak terusik, tak tertarik sedikit pun pada suka cita kawan-kawannya di sekitar api unggun—bagaikan serangga-serangga yang bahagia karena menemukan sumber cahaya yang juga berarti sumber makanan. Kepala itu tertunduk, menyembunyikan wajah tampannya di antara kedua lutut.

'Sebenarnya aku ini kenapa?'

"Sasuke! Kau mau mati kedinginan di situ, ya?"

Hhhh. Setelah satu helaan nafas, Sasuke memutuskan untuk bergabung bersama kawan-kawannya.

.

.

3 jam, 10 menit, 15 detik.

Kehangatan dengan cepat menjalar di antara udara malam yang menusuk hingga ke tulang. Berterima kasihlah pada api unggun yang memberikan kontribusi besar terhadap hal itu, meski tidak sepenuhnya. Ada faktor lain yang menjadi penyebab kehangatan itu. Bercengkrama bersama kawan baik juga pencipta kehangatan yang paling efektif.

"Enaknya ngapain, ya?" lagi-lagi putra tunggal Namikaze yang pertama bersuara.

"Enaknya kau punguti sampah-sampah yang bercecer di sini, lalu membuangnya ke tempat seharusnya mereka berada," Sakura menyapukan pandangannya pada sekeliling mereka. Sampah-sampah pembungkus makanan tergeletak di mana-mana.

"Heh? Kenapa harus aku? 'Kan kalian juga ikut makan..." protes sang Namikaze muda.

"Tapi kau yang paling banyak."

"Ah, aku ada ide yang lebih baik," sebuah cahaya berasal dari lampu yang tiba-tiba muncul di kepala Ino membuat yang lain menoleh kepadanya. Mendapat tatapan-tatapan penasaran kawan-kawannya, Ino tersenyum bangga saat mengatakan, "kita main _Truth or Dare_!"

"_Truth or dare_?"

Ino mengangguk semangat.

"Tidak buruk," komentar Sai.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita main..."

Ke delapan anak remaja itu tetap membuat sebuah lingkaran. Tapi kali ini diameternya lebih kecil serta sebuah botol kaca yang menjadi pusat lingkaran tersebut.

"Hhhh... Baiklah. Berikan aku sebuah kehormatan untuk memutar botol ini. Tapi sebelumnya, mari kita buat peraturannya."

"Apa?"

"Hukuman. Jika tidak menjawab dengan jujur—atau tidak mau menjawab, harus ada hukuman, 'kan?"

Naruto mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Tampaknya dia mulai bersemangat. "Lalu apa hukumannya?"

"Cium."

"Cium?" hampir semua bersuara, tak terkecuali Gaara maupun Sasuke.

"Tapi kenapa harus cium?" keberatan, Gaara?

"Tidak usah di bibir, kok. Cukup di pipi saja. Bagaimana?"

Sakura menawarkan alternatif lain, "bagaimana kalau jitak saja?"

"Tidak!" kali ini Naruto yang keberatan. "Asal kalian tahu saja, jitakan Sakura-chan itu sakiiitttt, sekali. Bisa sampai benjol."

Yang lain bergidik ngeri membayangkannya.

"Cium saja, lebih baik."

"Ok. Semua sudah setuju 'kan? Mari kita mulai." Ino memutar botol itu.

Dan berhenti ketika bagian kepala botol menunjuk arah Shikamaru.

"Kau yang pertama."

"Aku?" yang lain mengangguk tak sabar.

"Kau mau tanya pada siapa?"

"Merepotkan," sedikit menggerutu. Lalu pandangan Shikamaru mengelilingi satu persatu kawannya. Dan berhenti di, "Gaara."

"Hmm?" yang dimaksud hanya bergumam pelan.

"Kalau aku benar-benar, er... menjalin hubungan dengan Temari, bagaimana?"

Gaara tampak berpikir—singkat saja, lalu menjawab "kau sakiti dia, ku bunuh kau."

Hanya jawaban singkat. Namun berhasil membungkam Shikamaru.

Hening sejenak.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke yang semula tidak fokus kini menatap kawan karib di seberangnya, menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Apa kau akan melepaskan orang yang kau sukai, jika ada orang lain yang lebih mencintainya—lebih membutuhkannya?"

Hening lagi. Semuanya mencoba mencerna kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Gaara.

"Tidak akan ku lepaskan." mata onyx Sasuke berkilat. "Kalau aku mencintainya, itu berarti aku akan selalu ada di sampingnya dan tak akan pernah melepaskannya pada siapapun."

Gaara tersenyum sinis. Egois.

Kau memang egois, Sasuke.

"Sudah puas, 'kan?" tanpa membiarkan banyak waktu terbuang, Sasuke menoleh pada orang di sampingnya. "Sakura."

"Eh, aku?" gadis itu sedikit tersentak. "Kau mau tanya apa?"

Masih tanpa ekspresi, Sasuke bertanya, "Jika ada salah satu dari D'Kira yang melanggar perjanjian dengan jatuh cinta padamu, kau mau apa?"

Bukan hanya Sakura yang kaget mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke—semua menatap sang penanya dengan tatapan kebingungan, kaget. Apa maksud Sasuke?

"Haruskah ku jawab? Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu,"

"Ku cium kau kalau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku," sudut bibir kiri Sasuke terangkat, membuat sebuah seringai.

Sakura menggeleng kuat, "TIDAK MAU! Ok, aku akan jawab."

Biru langit dan hijau tak sedikitpun berkedip saat menunggu jawaban gadis merah muda itu.

"Mungkin, aku tidak akan memaafkannya."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau bertanya dua kali, Sasuke. Itu tidak diperbolehkan dalam peraturan," giliran Sakura yang tersenyum senang. "Jadi, sekarang giliranku, eh?"

Dan pemilik mata yang sedari tadi menanti jawabannya itu harus menelan kekecewaan.

Binar emerald itu menjelajah ke sekeliling, mencoba mencari mangsa yang tepat.

"Naruto." Shot! Mangsa empuk.

"Jangan tanya yang susah-susah ya, Sakura-chan..."

Diam sejenak. Sakura tampak berpikir. "Hmm. Begini. Kalau misalnya kau adalah seorang wanita, siapa yang akan kau ajak kencan di antara pria-pria kesepian ini?"

Pertanyaan konyol. Dan memang, sebenarnya gadis itu tidak sungguh-sungguh. Ia hanya mencoba memecahkan atmosfer yang tiba-tiba menjadi kelam itu.

Naruto menggerak-gerakan matanya, mengamati satu persatu sosok pemuda di sana selain dirinya. Memejamkan mata sebentar, lalu dengan polosnya ia berkata, "kalau aku jadi wanita, aku tak mau berkencan dengan salah satu dari mereka. Menurutku Sai itu terlalu aneh. Shikamaru malasnya minta ampun. Gaara, playboy berhati dingin. Dan Sasuke, dia judesnya 'ga ketulungan. Bahkan jika di dunia hanya tersisa pemuda-pemuda ini, aku lebih memilih jomblo sampai mati."

Para gadis susah payah menahan tawa.

"Aku aneh?" senyum di wajah Sai luntur.

"Pemalas?" Shikamaru tidak tahu diri.

"Playboy berhati dingin?" Gaara mendesis mengerikan.

"Judes?" nada datar yang terdengar mengkhawatirkan dari Sasuke.

Keringat dingin mulai muncul di sekujur tubuh sang pelaku.

"Ayo kita cium dia."

Dan sepersekian detik kemudian adalah kejadian yang sangat menyiksa bagi Naruto.

"Ini pelecehan! Woy!" dan teriakannya tak berarti saat empat kawannya itu mencium paksa dirinya—sambil tertawa-tawa, tentu saja.

.

.

33 menit, 7 detik.

Waktu yang tersisa di tahun ini semakin menipis. Setiap detik yang berlalu menjadi sesuatu yang mendebarkan. Juga ketidaksabaran.

"Kenapa waktu berjalan lambat sekali, sih?"

"Kau saja yang tidak sabaran, Ino."

Ke delapan remaja itu terdiam—sudah lelah. Kegiatan hari ini ternyata cukup menguras tenaga. Padahal puncak dari acara belum di mulai sama sekali.

"Aku akan mempersiapkan'nya'," Sai bangkit dari duduknya yang semula bersandar pada sebuah pohon Ek.

"Ku bantu," Gaara dan Sasuke lalu mengikuti pemuda berkulit pucat itu.

Shikamaru menguap setelah melirik jam di tangannya. "Masih 32 menit lagi."

"Oh ya, kau bawa terompet yang ku minta, 'kan, Hinata?"

Gadis bermata lavender itu mengangguk, "Ada banyak di dalam tenda. Mau ku ambilkan sekarang?"

Naruto menggeleng, "biar aku saja."

Dan detik demi detik dilalui tanpa keributan—kali ini.

Sakura sedang disibukan dengan laptop kesayangannya, dan Ino masih berkutat dengan alat-alat kecantikan—perawatan malam. Hinata dan Naruto tengah memilah-milah terompet yang sekiranya bagus untuk digunakan. Dan jangan tanya Shikamaru.

"Sudah siap," Sai tersenyum bangga saat dia kembali. "Ayo kita berkumpul."

Menanggalkan pekerjaan masing-masing, D'Kira berkumpul—tentu Shikamaru telah terjaga dan Sasuke serta Gaara sudah kembali. Duduk melingkar di atas rumput, kali ini tanpa api unggun. Gelap. Hanya bulan yang membagi cahayanya.

5 menit, 3 detik.

Semakin sedikit, waktu yang tersisa.

"Aku punya sesuatu untuk kalian," Sakura—dengan laptop di tangannya, menghela nafas sejenak sebelum kemudian bersuara rendah.

"SATU DALAM JIWA.

Tak akan ada persahabatan jika tidak ada kebebasan.

Persahabatan menyukai udara kebebasan dan tidak terikat pada batas yang lurus dan sempit.

Persahabatan akan berbicara dengan bebas dan bertindak dengan bebas juga; dan tidak akan menyakiti karena tidak ada yang perlu disakiti.

Persahabatan akan selalu memaafkan dan melupakan kesalahan.

Persahabatan benar-benar menyatu dalam jiwa, dia bersimpati terhadap apa saja.

Seseorang tak akan bahagia tanpa yang lain, salah satu tidak bisa sedih sendirian.

Jika mereka bisa bertukar tempat, maka satu orang akan menggantikan yang lain untuk merasakan penderitaan seperti bila ada kebahagiaan, mereka akan merasakannya bersama, keduanya berusaha menyenangkan satu sama lain.

Aku sayang padamu bukan hanya karena dirimu tetapi karena apa adanya aku ketika aku bersamamu.

Aku sayang padamu bukan hanya karena kamu telah menjadi dirimu sendiri, tetapi karena kamu telah membuat aku menjadi diriku sendiri.

Kamu mampu melakukan segalanya tanpa sentuhan, tanpa kata-kata, tanpa isyarat.

Kamu melakukannya dengan menjadi dirimu sendiri.

Mungkin inilah yang dimaksud dengan menjadi seorang sahabat"

Semua mata terpejam. mencoba meresapi setiap untaian kalimat penuh makna itu.

"Karena kita adalah sahabat..."

Lalu tanpa disadari, tangan mereka telah saling bertautan.

Dan imajinasi yang mengembara pada kegiatan di masa lalu—tahun ini yang mereka jalani bersama.

"...dan akan selalu seperti itu."

"Ayo kita buat permohonan. Dan wujudkan di tahun yang akan kita lalui—bersama."

Hening, saat masing-masing dari mereka memanjatkan do'a dan permohonannya masing-masing di dalam hati. Hanya mereka sendiri dan Tuhan yang tahu.

"Sepuluh... Sembilan... Delapan..."

Hitungan mundur dari Sasuke membuat mereka semua membuka mata kembali.

Dan Naruto yang sibuk membagikan terompet.

"Empat... Tiga... Dua... Satu."

"It's time to show!"

Psiuuu, Tar-Tar-TAR!

Treeet! "Happy New Year!"

Mereka serentak meniup terompet dan berteriak bersama. Tatapan mereka tak teralih dari pemandangan menakjubkan di atas sana. Warna-warni percikan api yang merekah di langit hitam yang bertahtakan seribu bintang.

"Kau tahu, Sai, kau adalah orang paling romantis sedunia!"

"Good job, Sai. Bagus sekali."

"Untuk kalian berdua juga, Sasuke, Gaara."

Mereka tersenyum hangat. Dan tanpa mereka sadari, mereka berada dalam dekapan masing-masing.

"Terima kasih, teman-teman. Kalian yang terbaik."

Dan detik berikutnya adalah menjadi bagian dari sesuatu yang baru : tahun yang baru.

Dan semangat baru.

Tapi tolong, jangan buat masalah baru.

.

.

1 Januari 2010.

Dengkuran halus terdengar dari dalam tenda yang tertutup. Kini bukan hanya Shikamaru saja yang terlelap ke alam mimpi.

Malam yang tenang setelah melewati saat-saat menakjubkan.

Lelah. Tapi bahagia.

Karena kebersamaan itu, bahkan ditengah kesederhanaan pun selalu menjadi istimewa.

Sekarang, saatnya untuk istirahat.

Dalam tahun yang baru.

Ah, bahkan dalam mimpi pun mereka selalu bersama-sama.

Dan jangan usik tidur mereka.

**.**

**.**

**~Side Story : WAKTU YANG TERSISA selesai~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

SATU DALAM JIWA © William Penn

(dengan perubahan dimana-mana)

.

.

A/N: Shinnen Omedetoo Gozaimasu, minna-san!

Selamat datang kembali dalam perjalanan kehidupan D'KIRA. Berapa bulan tak update? Jangan tanya. Saya sudah lupa. Hahaha. Kangen! #pelukpelukD'KIRA. #plusciumbuatSasuGaaShika . Dan bukannya meneruskan 'mozaik', malah—lagi-lagi bikin side story. Huft. Endingnya abal ya? -dari awal juga udah abal-.

Jadi inilah rutinitas D'KIRA saat malam pergantian tahun. Saya tahu darimana? 'Kan saya ngintip mereka -sangat-amat-tidak-elit.

Sebenarnya, sedikit-banyak ini adalah kisah nyata saya. Jadi fic ini saya dedikasikan untuk Irpan dan Aril. Jadi ingat waktu malam tahun baru -kapan lupa- saat kita habiskan waktu di tenda kebun belakang rumah saya. Hahaha. Bagus ya, kalian berdua senang-senang tanpa saya malam tahun baru ini. Dan saya benar-benar capek menghadapi fansgirl kalian yang terus-terusan neror saya. Hahaha. Kangen!

Fic ini juga untuk Hari Persahabatan Author FFn.

Persahabatan memang indah.

.

.

Thanks to :

Hiwatari Nana, Lawra-chan, Furu-pyon, Onew sshi, Orange Cake Nura, kakkoii-chan, Aika Uchiha, Uchibi-nara, Yes Suwon, hikariHARUNO13, Shirayuki Haruna, Myuuga Arai, Mayuura, Chiwe SasuSaku,Moutonshot, Miss Raindrops.

Dan semua yang telah mengikuti kisah kehidupan D'KIRA, memasukan D'KIRA pada list favorite, dan menjadikan saya salah satu author favorite. Terima kasih. Tanpa kalian, saya tidak bisa melangkah sejauh ini. #nangisharu

.

Review? :D


	6. Side Story : Edge of Night

**.**

**.**

**D'KIRA © Uchiha Vnie-chan**

**.**

**.**

**Standard Disclaimer Applied**

**.**

**.**

**Rated : T**

**Genre(s) : Friendship/Romance**

**.**

**Standard Straight Pairings**

**.**

**Warning : Alternative Universe, OOC**

**.**

**.**

Cerita ini dimulai saat kami duduk di bangku Sekolah Menengah Pertama, tepat sebagai senior dengan predikat paling berkuasa. Singkatnya, kelas IX.

Hari itu, hari sabtu.

Yang tidak kami sangka akan mengantarkan kami pada hari minggu yang panjang.

**.**

**.**

**SIDE STORY : Edge of Night**

**.**

**.**

**Kediaman Sabaku no Gaara, Sabtu 13.45**

"Jadi..." Sasuke menekan kanan dan kiri berkali-kali pada controler yang begitu erat dicengkramnya untuk menghindari jebakan yang terpasang. "Kau memutuskan untuk tinggal di rumah sendiri, begitu?"

Tanpa sedikitpun terusik pandangannya dari layar LCD TV, Gaara menjawab tebakan sahabatnya itu dengan nada datar, "lebih tepatnya, memutuskan tidak ikut keluargaku berlibur. Tapi, bukan untuk tinggal di rumah sendiri." Pemuda berambut merah itu menekan lingkaran, segitiga, lingkaran, x, dan begitu seterusnya untuk tetap memasang jebakan.

"Makanya kau mengundang kami kemari untuk—" Sasuke terkena bom yang dipasang Gaara. "Arggh! Shit!"

"Sudah kubilang 'kan, konsentrasi saat main," masih dengan kecepatan tangan dewa, jemari Gaara bermain di atas tombol. "Dan aku mengundang kalian—khususnya kau, untuk melihatmu kalah dariku," dengan tanpa rasa iba, ia menembak karakter game Sasuke dengan bazoka sampai tak berbentuk lagi.

"Player Sasuke, YOU'RE A BIG LOSER!" karakter Gaara tersenyum puas dengan ejekannya dalam layar TV.

Tanpa berkata-kata lagi, Sasuke membanting controler-nya. Dari dulu, ia benci game ini. Wajahnya merenggut.

"Kulihat kau semakin payah, Teme," terdengar ejekan lain dari arah sofa yang membuat muka Sasuke semakin tidak enak dilihat. "Kau, BENAR-BENAR PAYAH," ucapnya penuh penekanan.

"Diam kau, Naruto!" bahkan saking kesalnya, Sasuke lupa dengan panggilan 'sayang'nya untuk si pengejek itu, "dewa game pun akan terlihat idiot di depan Gaara."

"Tumben sekali kau mengaku kalah, Teme—ouch!" sebuah bola basket dengan sempurna mendarat mulus di wajah sumringah pemuda berambut pirang itu. Beri tepuk tangan meriah untuk sang penyerang basket Konoha Junior High School.

"Berisik," dan Sasuke dengan muka merah menahan amarah memutuskan untuk segera keluar dari ruangan itu sebelum ia benar-benar meledak dan menghancurkan seisi rumah. Walau bagaimanapun, ia masih tahu malu. Itu bukan rumahnya.

"Kenapa dia?" Ino yang baru saja keluar dari toilet memandang heran pada sosok Sasuke yang menghilang di balik pintu menuju taman belakang.

Naruto mengangkat bahu, "sedang PMS mungkin."

"Dan kau malah mengganggunya? Dasar cari mati," Sai yang sedari tadi diam di pojokan sambil bermain dengan laptopnya akhirnya berkomentar, lalu tersenyum seperti biasa. Entah apa yang sedang dilakukannya dengan laptop itu. Mencurigakan.

"Biar saja. Menggoda Sasuke itu benar-benar menyenangkan! Oh iya, kakakmu itu benar-benar ikut perkemahan master puppet di gunung Fuji, Gaara? Aku tidak menyangka segitu sayangnya kakakmu itu pada dunia boneka. Seharusnya kau suruh dia bekerja di Konoha Land sebagai boneka tambahan di Doll's palace," Naruto yang merasa kesenangannya menganggu Sasuke sudah hilang, akhirnya berniat mengganggu kakak lelaki Gaara. Padahal orangnya saja sedang pergi, dasar.

Gaara mengangguk samar, "sebenarnya dia lebih senang menyebutnya seminar ketimbang perkemahan. Walau sebenarnya aku tidak mengerti bagian mananya yang bisa disebut seminar. Mana ada seminar dilakukan di alam terbuka dengan tenda dan orang-orang yang tidak mandi lebih dari seminggu."

Di waktu yang sama di tempat yang lain...

"Huatchi!" berkali-kali Kankurou bersin. Hidungnya sudah memerah akibat terlalu keras ia menggosokan jarinya ke sana.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" seorang laki-laki dengan topi yang hampir menutupi setengah wajahnya—aneh, menghampirinya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Kisuke," Kankurou bersiap untuk bersin lagi, tapi tidak jadi. "Mungkin ada yang rindu padaku."

Kembali pada latar utama kita.

"Lalu yang lain, berlibur kemana?" tanya Ino.

"Katanya Ayah dan Ibu mau ke Paris. Ada urusan bisnis," Gaara lalu meneguk air mineral dari dalam botol yang dikeluarkannya dari dalam lemari es, "sekalian merayakan ulang tahun pernikahan, sebenarnya," setelah isinya tandas, Gaara melempar botol itu ke dalam tempat sampah yang berjarak dua puluh meter darinya. Masuk. "Dan Temari, pergi study tour ke Thailand."

"Makanya Shikamaru menekuk mukanya seharian, ya?" Aquamarine milik Ino beralih pada pemuda berambut nanas yang sedari tadi terkantuk-kantuk sambil tiduran di sofa dekat Naruto, "ia langsung mengiayakan undangan menginapmu. Padahal tujuannya kemari adalah kesempatan dekat dengan Temari. Kan jarang-jarang," Ino menggeleng prihatin.

"Begini lebih baik," ucap Gaara datar.

"Kuenya sudah jadi," kalimat pengantar kedatangan Hinata dari arah dapur dengan nampan berisi kue berwarna-warni membuat semua orang yang ada di situ minus Gaara dan Shikamaru—yang rupanya sudah terlelap, menyerbu ke arah gadis manis itu.

Terutama Naruto yang paling bersemangat, "Aku mau Hinata-chan!"

Seulas senyum semanis wajah dan kue buatannya tercipta di wajah Hinata, "aku buatkan kue yang khusus untukmu, Naruto-kun," wajahnya merona setelah mengungkapkannya.

"Benarkah?" biru langit milik pemuda hiperaktif itu berbinar senang. "Kau memang paling baik, Hinata-chan!"

Langsung saja ia melahap tart yang berukuran lebih kecil dari yang satunya, "enhak hekali! Khau hemang henius, Hinata-hhan!" dengan mulut penuh kue, Naruto berkomentar.

Pletak! Satu jitakan dengan sukses membuat Naruto tersedak.

"Kunyah dan telan dulu makananmu sebelum bicara, Naruto! Kau ini jorok sekali," Ino—sang pelaku penjitakan menatap sengit, "dan kau, Hinata. Benar-benar pilih kasih."

Hinata cepat-cepat menggeleng, "bukan begitu, Ino. Aku tidak pilih kasih. Kita tahu 'kan kalau Naruto-kun itu selera makannya berlebihan," diiringi tatapan ketidaksetujuan dari Naruto, "jadi aku buatkan khusus satu untuknya. Daripada dia menghabiskan satu kue penuh jatah kita."

Ino tersenyum senang, "benar juga."

Sai di sampingnya sudah menghabiskan dua potong, "enak sekali," pujinya dengan senyum seperti biasa.

"Terima kasih, Sai. Ayo, makan yang banyak," lalu teralih pada pemuda berambut merah, "kau mau, Gaara?"

Disambut gelengan, "aku masih kenyang."

"Kalau begitu jatah Gaara untukku saja. Shikamaru juga. Dia malah tertidur, dasar pemalas," Ino mencomot kuenya yang ketiga.

"Selera makanmu ternyata tidak jauh beda dengan Naruto," Sai mendapatkan tatapan maut ala Ino.

"Biar saja. Aku memang sedang lapar," dan gadis dengan rambut pirang diikat tinggi itu menghabiskan kuenya yang ke empat. "Benar-benar yummi. Thumbs up untukmu, Hinata."

"Tentu saja. Hinata-chan itu calon isteri yang benar-benar ideal!" dengan cengiran lebar dan komentar Naruto yang berhasil menciptakan merah bertambah luas di wajah gadis bermata lavender.

"Loh, Sasuke kemana?" Ino menyadari kealpaan pemuda berambut raven itu. Sampai—

"DASAR SASU-KECAP PANTAT AYAM MANIAK TOMAT!"

—terdengar teriakan yang mampu menghancurkan kaca-kaca jendela dan setara dengan kekuatan bom atom. Terlalu berlebihan.

Hey, hey, hey, ada apa ini?

Tatapan-tatapan tak mengerti bermunculan di mana-mana. Bahkan Shikamaru rela meninggalkan alam mimpi tercintanya untuk sekedar mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

Dan memutuskan menuju ke arah sumber suara. Ok, dapur.

"Ada—" Mulut Ino dan Naruto menganga melihat pemandangan di hadapannya, sedangkan Sai, Shika dan Hinata mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi. Serta kilatan emosi yang terlihat di mata hijau Gaara yang biasanya tenang dan datar. "—apa?"

Seorang wanita berambut bubble gum yang diikat tinggi ke samping tengah memegang sebilah pisau yang berkilat tertimpa cahaya—menandakan seberapa tajamnya pisau itu. Dan ternoda cairan merah pekat yang menetes-netes ke lantai. Sedangkan di hadapannya, seorang lelaki dengan bentuk yang nyaris tidak dapat dikenali, tergolek pasrah di lantai. Serta tatapan membunuh yang terasa begitu mencekik dari emerald gadis itu.

Ya Tuhan, apa yang terjadi?

"KALIAN APAKAN DAPURKU!" Gaara mengeram mengerikan.

.

.

Penasaran dengan apa yang telah terjadi?

Pinjam mesin waktu doraemon untuk kembali ke masa lampau.

Ok, ke zaman beberapa menit yang lalu.

.

.

**Dapur Kediaman Sabaku, Sabtu 14.05**

Gadis berambut bubble gum itu tengah menatap nanar sesuatu yang teronggok di atas meja. Wajahnya memucat. Kini emeraldnya menatap horror kue buatannya sendiri.

Itupun kalau pantas disebut kue.

Menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat ia berkata, berusaha menghibur dirinya sendiri, "bentuknya memang sedikit unik. Tapi rasanya enak banget, kok."

Sebenarnya kata 'unik' kurang tepat mendeskripsikan seonggok benda mirip kotoran sapi berhias lumuran darah.

"Tapi jika dipotong-potong dan dibuang krimnya, kurasa akan terlihat normal," gumamnya.

Ia baru saja menggenggam sebilah pisau saat sebuah suara mengganggunya.

"Hmmpph," suara menahan tawa. Baik, sekarang tatapan horor gadis itu beralih pada sosok yang baru saja muncul dengan wajah menahan tawa.

"Hahahahha," lepaslah tawa ejekan sosok itu—tak terkendali. Tatapan horror berubah menjadi tatapan ingin membunuh.

"Apa yang sedang kau tertawakan, Uchiha Sasuke?" ujar gadis itu sinis sambil mengeratkan pegangan pada pisaunya.

Mencoba meredam tawa, "kuemu, ah tidak pantas," lantas sosok itu menyeringai, "sampahMU."

"Sialan kau!"

"Kemampuan memasakmu yang sialan. Aku semakin ragu dengan status gendermu. Apa benar kau ini seorang wanita?" masih menyeringai khasnya, sosok itu—Uchiha Sasuke semakin menjadi-jadi dengan ejekannya.

Sabar, Sakura. Sabar.

"Tapi rasanya enak, tahu."

"Meragukan."

"Kau harus mencobanya sebelum berkomentar."

"Aku tidak sudi."

Termometer kekesalan gadis itu hampir menyentuh suhu maksimal.

"Baik kalau tidak mau. Aku bisa menghabiskannya sendiri!" lantas gadis itu memotong-motong kue buatannya, menyingkirkan krim merah pekat serupa sirup. "Padahal aku sengaja tidak membuat kue ini terlalu manis," gumamnya pelan.

"Apa?" Sasuke segera merespon perkataan gadis itu, "aku tidak dengar."

"Lebih baik kau memang tidak dengar!" ketusnya. 'Untunglah.'

Tiba-tiba jemari pemuda bermata onyx itu bergerak, mencomot satu potong kue. Mengunyahnya perlahan.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Mencoba membuat sampahmu lebih bermanfaat," dan mengambil potongan kedua. "Tomat," pemuda itu bergumam dalam kunyahannya.

'Jadi dia membuatkan ini untukku?'

"Kalau tidak ikhlas, tidak usah dimakan," gadis itu merebut kue dari tangan Sasuke. Lalu mendengus.

"Sini," mengambil kembali dari tangan gadis itu, "sampah seperti ini saja, kau pelit sekali."

"Sasuke..." gadis itu mendesis mengerikan. Termometer emosinya menyentuh angka 99,5. Hampir—sedikit lagi.

"Sebenarnya tidak terlalu buruk—maksudku, pembuat kue ini lebih buruk daripada bentuk kuenya—"

"SASUKE!" 99,8.

"Kau ini berisik sekali sih," mengambil potongan ke tujuhnya, Sasuke bahkan hampir menghabiskan setengah bagian kue itu, "pembuat kue ini benar-benar buruk. Selain sifat tempramennya yang benar-benar berbahaya, ia juga pelit. Senang menganiaya orang, sombong. Dadanya juga rata dan tubuhnya masih seperti anak SD. Selain kepintarannya di bidang Fisika, ia tak punya kelebihan lain—" curahan hati Sasuke terputus saat setengah bagian kue yang masih dilumuri krim mendarat di wajah tampannya.

Diikuti alat-alat dapur yang berterbangan bagai terhisap tornado.

"DASAR SASU-KECAP PANTAT AYAM MANIAK TOMAT!"

.

.

Sasuke dan Sakura duduk bersampingan dan sama-sama membuang wajah, tak mau saling menatap—tak sudi.

Gaara, selaku hakim—sekaligus jaksa dan korban dalam sidang ini masih menunggu penjelasan dari kedua orang itu—kedua orang yang entah siapa korban dan siapa tersangka.

"Jadi?" Naruto yang sudah gerah duduk diam menunggu duo SasuSaku itu berbicara, "ayolah, Sakura-chan, Teme, jangan membuat kami penasaran!"

Argumen—tuntutan Naruto diamini Ino dan Hinata.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalian begitu kekanakan seperti ini," pendapat Sai.

"Merepotkan," gerutuan Shikamaru.

"Aku tahu bentuk kueku tidak manusiawi, tapi rasanya enak kok," Sakura menundukan kepalanya dan berbicara lirih, "tapi si brengsek ini sudah menghancurkan semuanya!" dalam sekejap, ia mendongak lagi, menudingkan jari tengahnya pada Sasuke.

"Kau dan kuemu itu, sama-sama tidak manusiawi."

"Sasu-kecap menyebalkan!"

"Dada rata."

"Pantat ayam brengsek!"

"Jelek."

"Kau-kau-KAU! Argggh!" Sakura kehabisan kata-kata serapah.

"Hentikan kalian berdua," ucapan Gaara yang terdengar berat dan penuh penekanan dalam ancaman. "Aku tidak mau tahu lagi. Kalian harus bertanggung jawab atas apa yang kalian perbuat pada dapurku. Sebelum makan malam, semuanya harus sudah kembali seperti semula."

Para hadirin yang terdiri dari Naruto, Ino, Hinata, Sai, dan Shikamaru—yang sudah mulai terkantuk-kantuk lagi, bertepuk tangan, "kau memang hakim yang hebat, Gaara."

Dan kedua tersangka kita : Uchiha Sasuke - Haruno Sakura, tahu bahwa sore yang panjang dan melelahkan telah menanti mereka.

.

.

**Kebun Belakang Kediaman Gaara, Sabtu 20.07**

Setelah selesai menjalani ritual makan malam, dengan Sasuke dan Sakura yang menghabiskan makanan seperti baru saja puasa tiga hari tiga malam, mereka memutuskan untuk berkumpul di kebun belakang yang super luas.

Suara gemericik air yang timbul akibat tetesan-tetesan senyawa H2O yang menghantam kolam kecil di sudut kebun yang rindang oleh pepohonan setinggi satu-dua meter, berkolaborasi dengan detik-detik waktu yang menghantarkan malam semakin larut.

Kedelapan remaja itu duduk beralaskan rerumputan hijau yang begitu terawat—menandakan betapa baiknya tukang kebun keluarga Sabaku bekerja. Masing-masing menengadah ke atas, dengan pemandangan angkasa raya yang menyejukkan mata. Bintang-bintang yang begitu indah berkedap-kedip menjadi fokus utama mereka.

"Ini musim panas ya?"

Bletak! "Sudah pasti 'kan Naruto. Tidak usah bertanya hal yang tidak perlu," Ino tersenyum puas melihat Naruto meringis kesakitan.

Kondisi kebun itu tidak terlalu terang, tidak juga terlalu gelap. Karena di setiap sudut taman yang dikelilingi benteng tinggi itu, terdapat lampu taman. Jangan harapkan cahaya bulan. Karena meski ia bercahaya di langit malam dengan anggunnya, malam tetaplah malam. Gelap tanpa lampu.

Dan sekarang benar-benar gelap.

"Tolong! Aku tiba-tiba jadi buta!" bletak! bletak! Dua jitakan keras menemani Naruto yang berteriak histeris akibat kebodohannya sendiri.

"Mati lampu," argumen Sasuke lebih bisa diterima akal logika.

"Jadi kau belum bayar listrik ya, Gaara?" bletak! bletak! Kali ini pendapat Naruto bukan hanya menghadiahkan jitakan dari dua gadis tak berperasaan. Tapi juga death-glare dari Gaara yang di kening bertatoonya muncul empat siku-siku, helaan nafas dari Sai dan Shikamaru, juga desisan Sasuke—"dasar dobe."

"Aku mau cari lilin," Gaara mencoba bangkit dan sedikit meraba jalan. Walaupun itu rumahnya sendiri, tetap saja kalau gelap jadi terasa asing.

"Kubantu," Sasuke mengikuti langkah sang pemilik rumah.

"Aku juga," daripada diam saja di sini, lebih baik ikut mencari, pikir Sakura.

Dan ketiga anak manusia itu berjalan dalam kegelapan, sambil sesekali tersandung.

"Bisa kau lepaskan tanganku, Ino? Kau membuatnya hampir putus."

Ternyata semenjak dimulainya masa tanpa cahaya itu, Ino yang memang phobia mati lampu—benar-benar phobia mati lampu dan bukannya phobia gelap, meringis ketakutan dan memeluk lengan Sai sekuat tenaga. Benar-benar sekuat tenaga.

Sedikit aneh, memang. Ino memiliki penyakit yang tidak biasa. Kenapa phobia mati lampu? Ia hanya menjawab sejujur-jujurnya, "karena mati lampu itu ulah setan. Mereka ingin bermain-main dengan kita. Mereka bisa muncul tiba-tiba saat lampunya mati untuk menakut-nakuti kita. Itu yang aku baca dari novel-novel misteri dan kulihat di film horror." Alasan yang sama anehnya. Efek terlalu banyak menonton dan membaca cerita horror.

"Naruto-kun, kau menduduki kakiku."

"Maaf, Hinata-chan!"

"Anjis, kau baru saja menendang kepalaku!"

"Aku tidak sengaja Shika. Maaf."

"Yang sekarang kau pegang itu bukan tanganku, Ino."

"Lalu... apa? KYAAAA!"

Dan kegaduhan-kegaduhan lainnya yang diciptakan remaja-remaja yang terlalu bergantung pada listrik itu.

.

.

Sedangkan ketiga pahlawan kita yang begitu berani menantang kegelapan : Gaara, Sasuke, dan Sakura; masih berputar-putar di dalam rumah. Melangkah kesana kemari, sesekali terantuk dinding atau meja.

"Aku tidak tahu dimana tempat menyimpan lilin. Bahkan aku tidak yakin kalau kami punya lilin di rumah ini."

Pernyataan krusial yang entah kenapa baru disadari sang pemilik rumah setelah mereka berputar di dalam rumah selama lima menit, terbentur dinding sepuluh kali, terpeleset dan tersandung lima belas kali, dan menabrak meja empat kali.  
"Ya sudah, tunggu listriknya menyala saja. Paling sebentar lagi."

"Lalu untuk apa kita di sini, Gaara?" geram Sakura. Ia sibuk mengusap-ngusap keningnya yang baru saja membentur dinding untuk yang ke sebelas kalinya.

"Kembali ke kebun saja. Setidaknya di sana kita tidak perlu berurusan dengan benda berbahaya seperti disini."

Benda berbahaya yang dimaksud Gaara adalah dinding, meja, lemari, kulkas, lantai licin, pintu, cermin, dan hampir semua benda di dalam rumah itu.

"Hn," baru saja Sasuke melangkah, lengannya ditahan sesuatu. Atau seseorang.

"Aku mau pipis. Kebelet," suara lirih itu nerasal dari satu-satunya makhluk bernama Sakura yang ada di belakangnya. "Anterin~"

"Jadi kau takut?" menyeringai meski Sasuke tahu gadis itu tidak bisa melihatnya, "dasar cewek penakut."

"Bukan begitu," Sakura menambah kekuatan cengkramannya pada lengan Sasuke dan membuat pemuda berambut raven itu meringis. "Aku tidak tahu letak kamar mandinya. Aku butuh kau untuk berjalan dalam gelap," dengan suara yang dibuat semanis mungkin.

Kalau saja Sasuke bisa melihat ekspresi memelas gadis itu. Kalau saja itu terjadi, Sasuke pasti muntah di tempat.

"Baiklah, baiklah," menyerah, Sasuke memutar balik dirinya dan berjalan berlawanan arah dengan Gaara diekori Sakura. "Kalau tidak salah sih, arahnya kesini."

Setelah menyusuri lantai satu rumah itu, akhirnya mereka menemukan toilet.

"Kau tunggu di sini."

"Kau pikir aku mau masuk? Maaf, aku tidak tertarik dengan cewek berbadan rata sepertimu."

"Pokoknya, tunggu di sini!"

Sakura setengah membanting pintu toilet saat ia menutupnya. Tepat di depan muka Sasuke.

"Hei, Sasuke. Kau masih disitu 'kan?"

Hening.

"Sasuke?"

Masih tak ada suara menjawab.

"Sasuke!"

"Hn!"

Sakura bernapas lega. Setidaknya pemuda itu tidak meninggalkannya sendiri.

"Apa kau tidak menanyakan apapun?"

"Hn? Soal apa?"

"Apa saja. Mungkin tentang di mana aku bertemu dengan Hikaru—kucing peliharaanku itu—"

"Tanpa bertanyapun aku sudah tahu."

"Ya apa sajalah, yang penting kau tetap bersuara."

"Hn."

"Sasuke?"

"Demi Tuhan, Sakura kau berisik sekali! Bisa cepat sedikit tidak?"

"Iya, iya. Aku sudah selesai," terdengar suara air, "ukh. Bajuku tersangkut. Sasuke, bajuku tersangkut!"

"Ck! Benar-benar menyusahkan," menggerutu, "buka pintunya."

"Tidak dikunci. Sasuke, cepat!"

Pemuda itu membuka pintu. Mencoba menangkap bayangan gadis itu sebisanya, Sasuke lantas berjalan mendekati Sakura yang terlihat samar.

"Bajuku tersangkut keran shower. Dan tidak bisa kulepaskan."

"Tarik saja," jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

Menggeleng, "Tidak bisa, Sasuke. Kalau terlalu kutarik nanti bajunya robek."

"Ya sudah biar saja."

"Tidak mau!"

"Sakura—"

breeet.

Dan tiba-tiba terang benderang.

Sasuke dan gadis itu masih berusaha menyesuaikan pengelihatan mereka terhadap cahaya. Mengerjapkan onyx dan emerald berkali-kali, sampai bisa menangkap bayangan dengan baik.

Sasuke menoleh, melihat gadis di hadapannya itu yang...

Yang... yang baju atasannya telah robek sampai sebatas perut, memperlihatkan pakaian dalamnya yang—

"KYAAA! SASUKE MESUM!"

Buak!

Satu pukulan telak.

.

.

Kedelapan remaja itu kembali duduk melingkar di salah satu spot di kebun belakang. Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Tetapi tak satupun dari mereka—kecuali Shikamaru tentu saja, yang menyerah melawan kantuk. Masih bersemangat menjalani sisa-sisa waktu malam minggu mereka yang berharga.

Nafas menjelma menjadi kepulan awan tipis di antara udara malam. Suara detak jantung berbaur menjadi satu, menciptakan irama lonceng surga yang menyejukkan.

Seperti lantunan senandung persahabatan abadi.

Dentingan senar yang bergetar akibat petikan jemari Naruto mengisi kekosongan suara dalam waktu sunyi itu. Menghasilkan sebuah melodi nada yang menyambut perasaan hangat saat mendengar dan melantunkan liriknya.

"**When your down and troubled**

**And you need a helping hand**

**And nothing, whoa nothing is going right..."**

Pemuda berambut jabrik itu menyanyikan bait pertama dengan suaranya yang melembut. Seperti bisikan janji yang abadi.

"**Close your eyes and think of me,**

**and soon I will be there**

**To brighten up even your darkest nights."**

Ino menyambung janji itu, menjadikannya sebagai sebuah keyakinan.

"**You just call out my name and you know wherever I am**

**I'll come running, oh yeah baby, to see you again.**

**Winter, spring, summer, or fall**

**All you've got to do is call**

**And I'll be there, yeah, yeah, yeah**

**You've got a friend..."**

Menyatukan suara di bawah naungan langit malam yang dihiasi ribuan cahaya redup-terang di angkasa, menghasilkan simfoni indah berisikan pembuktian akan janji yang terucap.

Ya, karena kita telah memiliki sahabat. Dan bangga akan ikatan ini.

"**If the sky above you**

**Should turn dark and full of clouds**

**And that old north wind should begin to blow,"**

Tak ada rasa yang mampu mengalahkan keindahan persabatan ini. Bahkan seorang Shikamarupun tak akan takluk pada kantuk demi mempererat ikatan ini.

"**Keep your head together and call my name out loud**

**And soon I will be knocking upon your door,"**

Dengan tulus Hinata menyuarakannya. Lavender indah miliknya berkilauan menahan haru yang menguar di antara udara yang mereka hirup.

"**You just call out my name and you know wherever I am**

**I'll come running, oh yes I will, to see you again.**

**Winter, spring, summer, or fall**

**All you've got to do is call**

**And I'll be there, yeah, yeah, yeah..."**

Hijau teduh dan onyx melembut saat semua itu keluar dari mulutnya—dari hati mereka yang terdalam. Gaara dengan segala keangkuhannya dan Sasuke dengan segala keegoisannya, melebur semua itu menjadi sebuah rajutan bertuliskan persahabatan sejati.

"**Hey, ain't you got to know that you've got a friend?**

**People can be so cold,"**

Terhapuskan senyum kepalsuan dari wajah pucat Sai setelah menyanyikannya, terganti oleh sebuah ketulusan dalam segaris senyum.

"**Well they'll take your soul if you let them**

**Oh yeah, but don't you let them..."**

Emerald Sakura memancarkan ketenangan dan kehangatan untuk para sahabatnya. Bersumpah tak akan kehilangan emerald indah itu untuk mereka.

"**You just call out my name and you know wherever I am**

**I'll come running, oh yes I will, to see you again.**

**Winter, spring, summer, or fall**

**Hey now, all you've got to do is call**

**Lord, I'll be there, yes I will.**

**You've got a friend..**

**You've got a friend..."**

Bersama, kita selalu menjalani waktu. Menghapus segala keraguan dan rintangan, mengecap manis setelah pahit.

Sebab mereka telah memiliki sahabat.

Dan menyayangi—amat menyayanginya.

Naruto mengakhiri petikan gitar kesayangannya. Menatap satu per satu sahabatnya dalam pancar ketulusan.

"Karena aku memiliki kalian."

Berbaur dalam satu pelukan hangat. Dan janji yang akan terus mereka pegang hingga akhir hayat.

Ya, karena aku memiliki kalian.

Kita semua.

.

.

Dipenghujung malam, saat udara semakin mendingin dan pekat semakin mendominasi.

Pengukuhan janji yang telah terucap, menjadi bagian dari desiran udara dan detak jantung. Tak bisa hidup tanpanya.

Tuhan, terima kasih telah menghadirkan mereka dalam hidupku.

Meski kelak, tidak bisa bersama selamanya, setidaknya, biarkan aku yang mendampinginya—mendampingi mereka, menjalani sisa-sisa waktu kehidupan dalam kebersamaan.

Walau musim semi yang indah akan berganti dengan musim panas yang hangat, lalu musim panas pergi meninggalkan kita, terdampar dalam musim gugur yang mengiris ingatan akan hijau yang menyejukkan. Lalu menjadi musim dingin dengan putih sepanjang mata memandang.

Kapanpun, selama aku memiliki sahabat, aku akan bahagia.

.

.

Walau diujung dunia, diujung harapan sekalipun, kalian akan ulurkan tangan untuk menyelamatkanku.

.

Dipenghujung malam. Bersama kalian.

.

.

Aku yakin, besok akan menjadi hari minggu yang panjang.

**.**

**.**

**~Side Story : Edge of Night Selesai~**

**.**

**. **

**You've Got a Friend © James Taylor**

**.**

**.**

**Omake**

**.**

"Kelihatannya semalam kau kurang tidur," Naruto memperhatikan warna hitam di sekeliling mata Sasuke.

"Apa hujan petir semalam yang tiba-tiba saja turun membuatmu tidak bisa tidur?"

Pemuda bermata onyx itu mendorong Naruto menjauh, karena ia merasa sahabatnya itu kelewat dekat dengannya.

"Kau takut, eh?" cengiran mengejek pertama Naruto pagi ini.

Ingin sekali Sasuke menghancurkan wajah sok polos pemilik iris biru langit itu.

"Aku tidak takut," desis Sasuke, "dan aku tidak kurang tidur." Karena lebih tepatnya dia tidak tidur sama sekali.

"Apa matamu masih sakit, Sasuke?"

Pemuda itu mendengus, "menurutmu?" tanyanya balik dengan sarkastik.

"Ya, aku minta maaf. Salahmu sendiri sih," Sakura—orang yang menanyakan keadaan Sasuke itu mengangkat bahunya. Pembahasan yang sekaligus membangkitkan memori semalam yang sebenarnya ingin dilupakan Sasuke. Tapi percuma.

Bagaimana aku bisa tidur setelah apa yang terjadi semalam?

Ternyata Sakura itu benar-benar wanita.

Walau bagaimanapun, Uchiha Sasuke adalah remaja laki-laki normal dengan libido yang masih meletup-letup. Dan disuguhi 'pemandangan indah' secara langsung bukanlah sesuatu yang tidak akan mengganggunya.

**.**

**.**

**Dedicated for all my best friend. I love you, guys. Always.**

**.**

**.**

A/N : Setelah sekian lama menelantarkan 'anak' kesayangan, akhirnya saya kembali update fic ini. Yiippiie~ #pelukpelukD'KIRA Meskipun hanya side story sih. #sigh Bagaimana? Apakah tulisan di atas sudah memenuhi unsur friendship? Atau malah horror?

Oh ya, saya sudah melakukan pengeditan terhadap chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Silahkan baca bagi minna-san yang memiliki waktu dan berminat bernostalgia bersama D'KIRA~

Sebenarnya saya ingin sekali melanjutkan story D'KIRA ini, tapi suatu alasan menahan saya. Salah saya sendiri memutuskan memasukkan unsur basket ke dalam fic ini. Dan untuk alasan sentimen pribadi, saya sulit melanjutkannya. Hah, tiba-tiba saja saya jadi benci basket. Maafkan ketidak profesionalan saya. #nangiskejer

Tapi saya usahakan untuk segera menuntaskan masalah ini, dan siap kembali melanjutkan D'KIRA~

.

Thanks to :

Yuusaki Kuchiki, Chiwe-SasuSaku, Miyuki Izumi, Shapphire Schweinsteiger, Haruchi Nigiyama, kakkoii-chan, So-chand cii Mio imutZ, MinAvl aOri a. k. a Vi, Sakura-chaNoRuffie-chan, uchiha lacus, uchirumaki Kirari.

Dan semua yang telah mengikuti kisah kehidupan D'KIRA, memasukan D'KIRA pada list favorite, dan menjadikan saya salah satu author favorite. Terima kasih. Tanpa kalian, saya tidak bisa melangkah sejauh ini. #nangisharu

.

Review, please? :D


End file.
